The Sky's Not Even A Limit
by Freedomconvicted
Summary: Its the year 3000 and America plus Russia have created the most amazing new civilazation on Mars but there is someone who doesn't see it as a good thing. RussiaxAmerica main. Warning: OC!Character in future chapters.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm a science interest type girl and I really like sci-fi even though I don't watch Star Trek, except the movie, haha. Anyways, thought it'd be fun to make a sci-fi story so here I present you one. I have to thank my Bio teacher for teaching me biological stuff to apply to my story. There're so many inventions I need to make up. Anyways, this takes place like in the year 3000. Wonder if Earth can live that long.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia and I can't tell the future.

* * *

Prologue-

A new generation is made in the partnership and dedication of the Russian Federation and United States of America. At the start of the 22nd century after economic corruption and nuclear development was settled down and brought to a halt a new idea broke through the world. It seemed crazy. It was unheard of. It was a work of a crazy man but the dream became a reality. A majority vote had been made in the UN convention of 2209 to let the project become a product of the future of humans. Funding has been made for several years to provide this new science fiction invention a kick start. Operation New World had gone into play as scientist across the Free Land and Motherland banned together to create the pieces of their new world that would be covering the red planet that is Mars. It was history being made as the first station continent was shot out into space and dug onto Mars. A recorded of 60 astronauts have been repairing and finishing the first part of the planet piece. A successful mission was sent back to Earth as the dedicated men and woman step foot with their equipment off and inhaled the new oxygen both mechanically and environmentally made for the new civilians meant to thrive in.

Years have gone by and people were astounded at how the project had run on so smoothly. Many were growing restless to get shipped off to the Mars but only half the red dust was covered by the highest of technology pieces. But as there are those who appreciate the work of strong brilliant beings, there is an equal amount that were against the project. Many religious groups protested and rioted against the acts. It has been recorded to be the longest standing war through civilians, a note of listed wars so powerful since the 2194 world war for the last oil resource in Asia. Science came into a wonderfully strong growth just as the age of the Renaissance broke through after the war. A different kind of reusable resource had been processed as a power source for technology but some had seen it as the next step towards human annihilation. Many preached the word of God and how corrupt Operation New World was. The new pieces of cities that ran off renewable and solar powered equipment were attacked by those who could not accept new life on a different planet. Many compromises had been made, acknowledging the protester's complaints. The United State's government claimed that the men and women who disproved the project did not have to join those that would live on different land. This motion had started a treaty to the religious and citizen who chose to live off the Earth. It had also created the document for the civilians on Mars claiming rights for those who traveled back and forth to planets, the birth planet of children, work, economy, etc. It was only three years before Operation New World was finished in construction that the two documents were passed as World Rights.

Mars was open for business and welcoming those who volunteered to join. The families of the astronauts that helped piece together the mechanically covered planet were the first generation to move in with their loved ones. A second generation of volunteers were sent and settled down. Many approved their new lives, only a 6% of those that left chose to come back to Earth. Mars was active and construction for homes, shops, business offices and plenty of other buildings came to life instantly. Only two major events had been recorded, the black out that shut down any energy using piece of technology and the meteor that nearly hurled its way into Mars. Although, amazingly, only a recorded hundred and twenty casualties had been made combining both events.

Time moved quickly and more people grew eager to become the third generation of settlers on Mars. On Earth, nuclear radiation has seemed to grow, especially throughout the country of Russia. Volunteer based groups have joined to clean out the chemicals in many countries as the UN had agreed to ban nuclear based construction until the Earth was rid of high risk. Even so the people that basked in the hills of the Russian Federation were at the highest of risk. With this announced, the government of the United States was brought to more political attention to Russia. The two countries came to an agreement for many of the Russian people, including its government and multiple other people chosen around the world to be the third generation to escape to Mars. A whole country had been decided to be shot out into space and land onto Mars along with more than half of the Earth's brilliant scientists and plenty others to join them.

In a drastic event a new form of boarding had been made as the people of the Russian Federation opened what was once their land to the People's Republic of China, The United States of America and European Union with what they described as "chartered territory". Great pieces of the largest country was separated into three land pieces for the other countries to probe and clean up as the people vanished, almost as if they had gone extinct.

The radiation threat level had lowered drastically with the 'chartered territory' agreement as all three temporary owners of the land cleansed out any bio hazard items from their own country and the new pieces they were able to roam in. The Earth is facing a new life, healthier and stronger. More brilliant and well-known icons were imprinted in text books and recognized to both the people of Earth and Mars. What wonders await as a schedule date of the fourth generation will be taken by the very first nation that had left Earth and join them on a new planet?


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

A/N: This story is actually kind of fun to write but PLEASE stick with me on this. I know the first two chapters are gonna be kinda boring but after chapter 2 things _should _get interesting. I'm happy Spring Vacation is finally here but AUGH! I get it when all the cute and hot college guys are going back to school. I mean we have frikken guys from Virginia coming to Cali and I was stuck in school the WHOLE time! I wanna cry. Well. I hope I can get the things I want done finished. That and get my early Spring tan.

Disclaimer: Don't own any made up inventions and stuff. I do not believe any following events should or will ever occur but if they do that'd be kinda cool. Don't own Hetalia. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

Chapter 1-  
Welcome Back

If the curtains were closed in the slick metallic room it would be a lot darker than it already was, which wasn't very dark. The outside was like New York, always booming with flashes of light and noise. It was fine like this. Even if global warming was no longer an issue, having the lights off wouldn't change things much. Knowing that, America smiled. It'd been nearly over a thousand years and the Earth was finally taking a new. He felt powerful again even though his life did fall apart back in the 21 century and he lost his title as a superpower. Then again, that title was a legend. America was proud to be the last to hold that title even if the end was messy. Everyone was what he loved and that was an equal. Countries were much closer to each other, helping one another out in a system that worked and fit easily like a puzzle. Life was a balance that everyone could relate to. Sure biological radiation was the new hit concern that people were trying to save the Earth from but that wasn't the only thing on the news. A million miles away a new home was being made for the countries to escape to.

The fourth generation.

The largest group of people was escaping to Mars to start a new beginning.

America stroked a book that was settled on his desk. His silhouette could be seen from the front door of his office with the wall size window facing his back. Fingers traced the golden letters that read 'Holy Bible'. A fraction of his mind was nagging him of the very thing he was proud about: life flourishing on a new planet. Why couldn't these people agree that it was one of the greatest things that could ever happen to mankind? America had decided to buy the best selling novel when the religious groups of people began to riot. He wanted to know. He did. It was a belief, something he accepted whole heartedly. Science was the wall that separated them from their 'creator'. Well, they didn't need to worry. They weren't being forced to live differently, at least not on his lands. Science was science. Religion was religion. There was plenty who accepted both ideas but then there were those who lived on either line.

They were finally going to be separated by more than a billion miles of empty abyss.

The voices were finally calmed down and life moved on sweetly. America picked up the book and brought it to a very limited amount of printed novels. Published books were a thing of the pass now being replaced with holographic designed novels and the capable of being able to read over small hand held devises. They weren't destroyed or gone, just placed away where anyone could find them in case if anything happened, but no one really ever looked for them. America looked at the dozen books and watched the titles reflect the light outside. A beeping noise erupted through the sound proof room. America glanced at the small red light that flashed on his ceiling.

"Caller- ID?" He requested.

"_Russian Federation_." A voice answered through the walls.

It was so fast that America hadn't noticed his heart jumped and left a shiver of heat to fly through his skin. His cheeks patched a small crimson color as he settled down at his desk and turned to face the window.

"Accept"

The red light beamed a green color and the window flashed into a screen. White from the background printed over the window and illuminated through the room much more then the city did. America blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light then smiled. Sitting on a gray chair was his partner in this whole project. Russia sat tall with his hands rested over the arms rests of the loveseat. His grin was as wide as ever.

"So how's the ride coming along? Any traffic?" America asked feeling his body shake slightly as his insides giggled.

"Da actually," Russia played along, "there were several meteors along the way and an alien spaceship that crashed. Other than those events the ride is coming along smoothly."

America let out a chuckle and relaxed himself on his office chair. He took in the silence that lingered between the screen that separated them and watched Russia as he studied him. "It's been a long time since I've been able to talk to you face to face."

"It has." He agreed. "I hope the 'welcome back' party you are making is not too over done."

"I dunno, France was thinking about bringing strippers after the main event is over. Would that seem too extreme or should I tell him its okay?" America asked looking cocky.

Russia grinned with sly eyes traveling down America's body. "That would only depend. Are you going to be amongst the chosen strippers?"

He scoffed. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to attract too much attention to myself. I promised the others that I'd give you the spot light for tonight or else they'll take me out back and kick my ass."

"My, that seems so unlike you. You are growing so much more consistent these past few years. Is civilization there really changing to its best as I have heard up here?"

"Well you know. People are getting all pumped up to be a part of the next generation leaving to Mars. It's going to be a lot this time. More than half of the people in Europe are leaving, Canada has a lot of people going too, then Africa and parts of South America have people joining us. And then you've got me." America said shrugging a shoulder.

"It will be a big change. Do you think such a small planet compared to Earth can handle it?"

America raised an eyebrow. "I think Mars can handle it."

Russia smiled slowly having it turn into a small chuckle. "Remember back in the 1700's America, when you were young and quite rebellious?"

"How could I forget?" He asked proudly. "Those were the great years of my new life as an independent country."

"Hmph, that's the exact response I was looking for."

A pause fell for a second over America. "What do you mean?"

"I do remember back then, England advertised you as a land of freedom and opportunity. A land of a new beginning where one can start a new life. That was a reason why many people escaped from Europe and to you."

America scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure how to respond to his past. "Jeeze man, you're making me feel like I'm some old geezer. Is this conversation supposed to get somewhere or am I supposed to reminisce on my history?"

"I just wanted to say that is what many of the people on Mars are comparing the new available land to. I am always reminded of you over there. I think you should feel proud of yourself." Russia added.

"I-I guess." Again the silence drowned but this time America was the one studying Russia. His expression changed as he picked out a subtle difference. "Did you get a tan?"

"Hm?" Russia looked at his hand. He was shaded a little darker, almost a richer peach then America was. He looked alive and warm with color. "Oh, I see you have noticed."

"Uh, yeah I noticed. What the hell happened?" America leaned forward as if he could get a closer view than what was available on the screen.

The nation chuckled. "A couple of the constructors and I had to repair weather damages in the area the Sothern American countries are meant to live. At the time it was the season of summer and I suppose we preformed a successful repairment since I have turned out a little darker then usual."

"Wow," America gave a slight grin with brilliant eyes, "that's defiantly a new look for you."

"Does it appeal to you?" Russia asked sitting back on his chair.

America gave a smug smile as if he were being challenged to a competition he knew he'd win. "Is it supposed to?"

He shrugged. "It all depends. Then again, my skin will return to the natural color I have been born with so whether or not you do like it-"

"Are you trying to make me hate that you're not here so I could strangle you?" America asked cutting him off.

"What wrong have I done to make you want to strangle me?"

"I dunno, just you being you and me having a million miles of dark abyss separating you from my bed with a new look and stuff." America's voice was quick but stated his words in a factual tone.

"My arrival is only a day away." Russia stated. "I am very positive you and your bed can wait."

"Damn, you just walked yourself into a perfect opportunity for me to make you just wish you were here but I'm too good of a person to do that."

"Is it my turn to begin loathing the black abyss separating us now or should I wait?" Russia asked.

"Tch!" America laughed. "Naw, take the time you have to sleep. I promise you tomorrow you're going to be so busy that you'll probably be up all night."

"Oh, will the lack of sleep tomorrow be because of politicians questioning me or you keeping me up?"

"You can answer that yourself." America claimed.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

The light flashed and Russia's image disappeared. America already missed him.

-X-

By morning America was up and out of bed heading to Hawaii. The building holding the reunion was being prepared and ready for the nations moving into the new homes with their government. The people making the party come to life had been up since midnight working hard. Just an hour had past before they finished putting together every little detail of the complex designs for the event. A fountain streamed down under a river of fish covered by glass. Tables were prepared with elegant fall colors that held shades of a mix of reds, browns, dark greens and oranges. The whole building was pieced with vintage windows, walls held by pillars and statues that surrounded the sides of the room. Technology was also present in the old time look, operating lights and sounds of smooth jazz and music meant for a quiet lingering atmosphere. The ceiling was spread open with a thin glass cover that stretched to the back wall revealing the sky and island of Maui. Palm trees and small green brushes were pressed near the glass and the building. A bar was prepared for the drinkers of the event. A second floor shaped as a U above the main floor was available with tables. An enormous staircase lead to an oval shaped entrance with walls drenched in thin water falling into a platform with holes. The doors that led to the main lobby of the hotel were left opened inviting the nations to enter.

America inhaled as he stood at the top of the staircase amazed of the designers he and the party preparers had hired. Everything was put perfectly together and in place. They really outdid themselves, America thought. The party was being held in the same hotel that America had checked out a room to. Before the event began he ran to the room making sure _his_ main event was ready for tonight.

The sunset was gorgeous in America's 50th state and that was one of the many compliments he had received the evening. A few questions were thrown about the science work on Earth and on Mars that night as well. Easily America answered with enthusiastic input and a winning smile. He greeted several nations that joined the party; giving a quick chat to the crowd he was most likely going to associate with. A lot of countries seemed to be in disbelief of what the upcoming week had planned. So many were getting ready to be rocketed to their new lives on a different planet so America tried the best he could to make them see the project was one of the best. When America managed to get a positive light to glow over the crowd he escaped to the second floor where one guest he was meaning to talk to leaned over a pillar and watched the sun drown into the sea.

America stroked the black suit he wore trying to appear that he was meaning serious business. "Hey England."

The shorter nation turned his head; the sunset colors warm against his face turning his emerald eyes a more fire like color. "You must feel very proud of yourself don't you?"

"It doesn't sound like you do." He pointed out.

England kept his eyes on the island a couple miles off out into the sea. The ocean crashed beautifully on the man-made beach. "I'm in… shock, I guess."

A chuckle came from America. "You and everyone else tagging along with me. Yeah, it's probably a scary thing for you guys to go along with your government but it'll be great. I've got so many good words from Russia about it, that-" America stopped when he saw his brother's shoulder rise slightly and stiffen. His lips pursed together. "What?"

"Hm?"

"You know what I mean." America said with his tone more firm. "Are you still on the edge with Russia? It's been a bazillion years since us countries last had a war England. Why can't you trust more people nowadays?"

The older nation didn't move but he did let his breath escape his lungs. "You can't… teach an old dog new tricks America. No matter how hard you think you can."

"But you can get an old dog to trust in a new person." America fought. "This is one of the best things that I have ever invented and I actually asked a different nation to help me. I-I dunno why having someone else help is such a big deal to me but it is. So many people said that I've changed and became less of an ass then I used to be back in the last world war. I thought you'd be proud of me too because I'm finally letting other people put in their opinion like I am doing."

"I am proud of you. I do think you've become a lot more wise and understanding these past years but…"

America didn't let the pause he had always seen in movies come. He needed the answer. "But what? You don't trust the partner I've chosen for my latest operation?"

"I don't want you to get in over your head." England turned around and appeared hurt. This time America calmed himself and waited for his brother to continue. "I know I'm joining you to a new planet and… I have lived so long America thinking this was never true, that it was only a work of your novels and that it was childish. But it's really happening. And I do know that you and… that you and Russia have developed… relationships due to this project but I don't want you to lose sight of who you are. We've gone a long way and what others are saying is true, you have become less of an annoying git the last I've remembered but that does not mean history can't repeat itself. And as for Russia … I can't accept everything all at once so just give me time."

It was a new habit America had developed and that was his acceptance. It seemed like his mind would calm whenever he did accept something and some weird thing would shut his brain down from digging any further if it detected it. America scratched the back of his head and breathed. "Alright. If that's what you want."

"Thank you." A small smile came across England's face. He had decided to let his sibling be given the moment to gloat by asking, "So how does it feel to accomplish an impossible task?"

America's grin grew wider. "Awesome! People just don't know what we're capable of and it's amazing. You know I thought I'd never be able to make something like this but I sure in hell proved myself wrong!"

"Mr. America."

Both nations turned around to see a familiar face. "Lithuania ? What are you doing here? I don't remember your government signing up to come with us to Mars." America asked giving the nation a hug.

Lithuania let out a small chuckle. "You're right we aren't leaving with you guys but Russia called me a while ago saying he wouldn't mind if the Baltics and I came. Of course they preferred to just attend the next meeting we have instead to say hello but… well I felt the need to take advantage of his invitation since its been a while. After all, it just seems slightly off without having someone hovering over your back for more then 300 years. You almost miss the feeling at times I guess."

"I hear you."

England rolled his eyes at America's response. "Well things were certainly much more comfortable since he was gone wasn't it?" The two looked at England as if he spoke an unknown language. "Never mind."

"So when do you suppose he will be here?"

"He should be here soon," America said glancing at his cell phone. "Yeah, I was beginning to wonder the same thing also."

The music was cut off and the guests noticed that. Their heads scanned the area until a voice directed their attention to the front of the steps. An echoing voice boomed through the crowd giving a light introduction but there was one word, well more like name that made America's heart jump. Two people came first with uniforms and the crowd cheered but when the tallest man came under the lime light, America smiled. He walked to the railing and wrapped his fingers around it. The crowd was roaring and clapping at the success that had been made. Russia smiled as his eyes lingered. They searched the crowd when it traveled to the stairs of the second floor and caught the outer glow from the sunset that brushed across America's skin. His fake smile for the crowd melted into something more pleased. America sighed and watched the three men walk down the stairs and be rampaged by several curious guests with many questions.

"I'm going to see if I can get through the crowd. Would you like to come with me America?" Lithuania asked.

"I'll wait till the crowd calms down." America decided.

Lithuania smiled. "Okay."

The nation started for the staircase. England stood next to America and watched Ivan get pounded on by multiple comments, greetings and questions. "I'd tell you to stop enjoying this but knowing every second that he is that close to you but just can't seem to reach you makes me feel just slightly better inside."

"Quit hating on the fact that we're dating and just accept it."

"Ugh, I don't think I ever will be able to." A waiter passed by the two behind them and America leaned back stealing a straw from the tray the man held. He passed the straw to England and showed it to him. "Why are you showing me a straw?"

"I want you to take the straw and suck it up." America made his brother's hand hold onto the straw then left the blond alone. He traveled down the staircase and headed for the bar. Without a bird's eye view it was hard to tell which group Russia was mobbed in so he decided to pass the time with a drink. A quick order to the robotic bartender and his drink arrived instantly. America took a sip of the alcohol and caught the glance of a figure that could almost have been his reflection.

"Canada. You made it." America said offering his drink.

Canada let out his hand refusing it. "Yeah, a lot of people are getting excited for this. You and Russia are amazing to have created this thing on Mars."

"I know. I _am_ amazing aren't I?" America asked with an arrogant look.

Light chuckles came from his twin. "It's a lot but I guess you were bound to make those science fiction movies come to life."

"It was bound to happen at some point."

"So… I heard that you're leaving pieces of your land as chartered territory to Mexico."

America tapped his fingers across the glass. "Ah, you know Mex. If the government isn't moving then Mexico won't. I think I heard that they might start leaving in the next couple of years but since they're not… well, gottah have something for Mexico to do while I'm gone and I still need my land to be functioning when I come back. I'll miss the conference fights, late night parties and high way chases we always have though."

"I'm sure Mexico will too."

"Yeah right," America laughed.

"Okay so _maybe_ it is possible Mexico _might_ take advantage of the land you're lending."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm sure there is a lot you do not know." Strong hands wrapped around America's waist and pulled close to a stiff body. The glass holding America's drink was settled onto the bar counter. Behind the country Russia was grinning wildly and held hungry eyes. America turned around and stroked a hand across Russia's neck.

"Long time no see."

"We talked last night."

"Yeah but we couldn't do this."

America ran his hand through Russia's hair and pulled their lips together. Their mouths took in the other like a sweet taste of candy they hadn't had since they were children. It was a tender reuniting kiss, meant to be strong but not rough. Russia pulled back and left their foreheads to touch. He kissed the nation's nose and placed a hand over America's face, stroking the warm skin that he hadn't felt in years. America pressed his lips together and breathed, gazing deep into Russia's icy purple eyes. The shade of his skin was a lie as it felt cold like America last remembered, but it was a wonderful illusion.

"You will attract a crowd America just by doing that."

"There's no paparazzi. It's a private party."

"I do believe Japan may have taken several shots." The two glanced at the shorter black haired island country who was in fact holding onto a thin rectangular flip camera and stroking the screen. America chuckled and pressed his head up against his boyfriend's chest.

"I don't care." America gave another kiss to prove his ignorance to the crowd.

"Eager?"

"And you're not?"

Russia chuckled. "I think I have more patience than you could ever imagine to hold." A bore look comes from America and he signals the nation to come closer. He does and America whispers something in his ear. It makes the Russian shiver. "And you tell me this now?"

"You'll just have to wait when the party ends to get your 'welcome back' present. Boo-hoo for you!"

"Not necessarily." Russia dug his nose into the side of America's head and nips his ear. "I could easily sweep you off your feet and take you to the room. Sure some people will think things but at least their intention are correct."

"Nooo." America nearly sings pulling away before his own scheme turns on him. "You've got a crowd to entertain so go be you and give them answers. There's a lot that have cold feet about this and nothing could be better then recommendation from the first nation living in a new environment."

The teeth usually hidden behind Russia's lips now barred with an edge. "Thank you for letting me be a part of your little science project. I would have never thought I would get this far with you дорогой."

"Alright enough with the kiss-up act and go." America laughed pushing the country into the swarm of individuals. "People are starting to get jealous of me."

Russia gave a quick kiss to America fingers and left him at the bar. America watched the country bask in the people that surrounded him and talk animatedly. He grabbed onto the drink to his side and guzzled it down. The countries were getting along famously from the angle America could see. The rim of the glass was pressed to his lips when America found the eyes of France who was walking directly to him. Already America was playing what he expected the romantic country to ask or say. He waited for France to finally come close enough to be heard over the chattering room.

"_Monsieur_, how does it feel to finally have Russia back in your arms?" The suave voice of France danced around through the air. "I saw you weren't hesitant to give him your love."

"Oh please," America scoffed, "of course I wouldn't hesitate. And besides it's not like it's a secret anyways."

France let out a dreamy sigh as he pat his face with his hand. "This is so wonderful. I would have never thought I'd be able to see any sign of romance come from Russia but I guess waiting does have its benefits. I'm still wondering what it is about you that brought him like this America. Were you the first to propose your love?"

The glass was empty and America demanded another refill. He scratched the end of his ear letting out a low noise of uncertainty. It was more of a one-sided thing when the so called 'relationship' began. "W-well, it wasn't smooth sailing from the start. You of all people should know that."

"Why yes actually. I'm sure you two were having some issues from the start of this project but through time you two became more attracted to each other. How beautiful it must have been when you started dating! There was nothing separating you, only pulling you two closer to each other since he had to help you on your task." France assumed.

"Alright don't get too fascinated by it. We're not picture perfect."

"I'm very much aware of that but the strongest relationships build off looking past differences and accepting who the other is." France's eyes lingered to capture England talking to Japan. "Hmm, if only a bit of this experience could have been passed onto others. Hmph, at least I'll be joining you on your adventure to this brand new home and spread the beauty of art and love."

"You and Italy both." America chuckled.

"Well we can't leave such an important part of society and history here at home. It should be enjoyed everywhere."

"Oh no, of course be my guest. Spread the love like there won't be a tomorrow, I insist." America waved a hand and tipped the cup with his other. "We'll need it."

France looked out to the crowd seeing some of the guests dancing on open area just a few inches away from a band that was settled near both sides of the main stage. He smiled. "Will you be dancing with Russia after he gives his speech?"

"Uh, yeah- no. Screw that idea."

"What?" He looked hurt. "_Pourquoi pas_?"

"Because," America started, "I promised over a dozen countries that I wouldn't attract attention to myself or else."

"But you won't be attracting attention. Isn't this event meant to be a reunion between two lovers?"

He wished. "Not really." The tone of the blonde's voice was almost unsure. "I mean the countries can look at this party that way but between us and the other people in here, this thing is sort of a welcome back and farewell party to the families leaving here and moving to our space vessels on Mars."

"How could this be?"

"Sorry if you were expecting a show France," America lied, "but its only politics here tonight."

France appeared more devastated and placed a hand over his chest. "I suppose I will have to change this for the sake of a wonderfully written romance story going on between you two."

"You do and I'm pretty sure England will kick your ass."

"What would make you say such a thing?" France asked with a bold face. "I doubt England will be able to discover any difference I make."

"Too late for that." America tried to hide his laughter when France's face was horrified. England stood behind the Frenchmen with folded arms and a sour face. "If you do anything tonight you bloody moron that ruins the true purpose of this event then you'll find yourself swimming with the sharks tonight."

"My doings wouldn't make this night any different. Just more… meaningful."

"There's enough _meaning_ tonight so of course whatever your attempts are will only result in you overdoing it."

America shook his head and left the argument to the two. The night passed on quickly and America had noticed Russia watching him whenever some of the politicians got lost in their own words. His eyes were starving under the dim lights and were warning America that he'd pounce at any moment he was driven free of the crowd. America held out a glass of wine when their eyes locked again for the millionth time that night. Most of the people Russia was forced to talk to were already checked down as spoken to and the list was getting shorter; America noticed this. He took a quick trip behind the bar table and picked out one bottle of pure vodka in a case under a shelf. The robotic bartender brushed off his presence, somehow aware of who he was. Uncorking the lid quickly America shrugged and took a quick sip then started for the second floor knowing Russia was watching him.

It was a teasing act. Russia grinned seeing America place a fist over his mouth after drinking the clear liquor. He excused himself and chased after the country to the second floor. The top seemed to stretch as Russia picked up his speed with a wide grin. A few tables down, behind a waiter offering drinks to a few occupied tables, Russia found America sitting and stroking the lip of the vodka bottle acting as if he didn't noticed Russia's getaway. He was so cute.

Squeezing himself through the people Russia took a seat next to America and ran the back of his fingers along the sleeve of the black suit the blonde wore. "Is it not enough for me to have to wait for my gift from you tonight but now I was forced to watch you run with a fresh bottle of vodka in your hands. What do you plan on succeeding in by doing such a thing America?"

"I got you here didn't I?" America asked as if it was no big deal.

"I feel anguished now." Russia stated as his fingers rose and pulled gently at America's face. "Why should I be punished like this when you were the one who told me I had a _crowd to entertain_?"

He shrugged. "Do I need a reason to want to mess around with you a little?"

"That does not seem fair. A crime should be committed first before someone goes out to punish an accused, da?"

"Oh right, like you're one to talk."

America laughed and finally gave in to his little game of hard-to-get. He let Russia's hand pull him in for another kiss. Their lips brushed back and forth slowly but their eyes moved even more sluggishly. With half covered eyelids, the gem colors of mauve and sapphire carved as eyes stared deep reflecting the other's color. The curve of Russia's shoe hooked onto the foot of America's seat and pulled him closer. Russia sighed when he managed to wrap his arm around the American's waist.

"It was awfully lonely up there without your animated voice to annoy every bit of sanity out of everyone America. I am pleased to see your government is going to join the dozen others in their travel to Mars." Russia joked.

"My voice isn't that annoying." America defended, ignoring everything else the other said.

"Of course it's not."

"Well, if that's how you're going to play then I guess I'll take my annoying voice and this brand spakin' new bottle of vodka with me." America tried hard to mask his chuckles with a stuck up expression as he got up but Russia's arm was already latched around the nation's waist and didn't give any intention of letting go. Blue eyes glanced back to see a devilish look. Russia pressed his head to America's and inhaled the shampoo in his hair that lingered with a touch of cologne.

"You are still as defensive as ever. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Sadly I'm still sitting here aren't I?" America asked.

"That did not sound so forgiving."

America rolled his eyes with a long smile. He took Russia's hand and placed the vodka bottle in his grasp quickly clearing his throat. He then spoke "Please accept this parting gift as a symbol of my acceptance to your request of forgiveness. Did that sound forgiving enough?"

"It did not sound like something you would actually say."

"Ugh what do want from me?" He asked laughing. "Do you want me to spell it out in fire or something?"

"Nyet," Russia admitted with a loose expression, "I only wanted to listen to that annoying voice I fell in love with."

Heat slapped onto America's face as he watched Russia suck down the alcohol as if it were water. The Russian inhaled a deep breath when he finished, looking at the bottle that was half empty now. The way their heads were so closely positioned to each other America could smell the pungent alcohol that mixed in the bottle escape Russia's lips.

"You know you shouldn't get drunk before you make your speech tonight."

Russia's body vibrated as he laughed. "Da, because I'm obviously one of many people who cannot handle alcohol."

"I'm just warning you. Don't expect me to cover up for you if you pass out or throw up. I'll probably be in the crowd saying 'who's that weirdo on the stage, he's making a complete idiot out of himself.'" America claimed.

"That does not seem very heroic of you."

"Fine," America sighed, "I'll start doing karaoke just to distract the crowd while some other guys barrel you out off the stage. But you'll have to owe me since I broke my promise. I'm actually being a very good boy tonight and I can't be any more proud of myself." Russia slid his lips under America's ear lapping his tongue across the warm skin and biting a few times at his jaw line. "Dude, are you drunk already? You didn't even finish the bottle!"

"I'm not drunk." Russia pulled back to give one of his famous child-like smiles. "I only wanted to congratulate you on coming this far without ruining it for others. Who would have ever known you could be so dedicated?"

"I could have been less of pain in the neck back then during and before the 21 century… I just chose not to."

"Do you think you still are not?"

"England hasn't yelled at me yet, let alone anyone else. I think I'm on a roll here man."

"Well, if you ever feel like you miss the title of being annoying you will always be that way with me," Russia stated more as a fact then a joke.

"Oh jeez, thanks. Like looking at your bottle half empty?" America asked lifting the bottle by its neck.

"It's payback for leaving those men to carry me out on stage while you sing to the crowd. I am sure there are other more better solutions then what you have plotted."

"If you can think of anything else you know where I'll be."

"I will keep that in mind."

They both leaned in and began kissing the other a little rougher. America ruffled his fingers around Russia's head almost dedicated to making it messy. Their tongues wrestled each other tasting the other's alcohol tainted mouths. America's tongue brushed around the line of Russia's mouth as he pulled closer wishing he was sitting on the nation instead of sitting beside him. Russia's hand creased around America's body as if searching for something. It seemed like he found it when he managed to grab the blonde's rear end and pull him on his lap. It left their bodies to press closer and allowed America to wrap his arms around Russia's head. Easily he was capable of running his fingers and grabbing fists full of ashy hair. Russia dipped his fingers under the nation's suit and tugged at the shirt that was meant to be tucked safely under the rim of his pants but the Russian managed to rip it out. His cold fingers brushed against America's spine making his body tremble from the shoulders to his back. Something was then thrown at America's head breaking away his kiss.

"What the…" He looked to the end of the table where a couple feet away a blushing Lithuania and pissed off England was boring a look at the two.

"I'm sorry to ruin this… scene but there's been a request for Russia." England looked at Lithuania who was meant to finish the statement.

"Uhm…" He cleared his throat trying not to look at the two. "The uh… the public w-would like to hear yo-your speech now Russia."

"Hm," The Russian hummed. "I will be there in a moment."

Lithuania nodded and turned to leave. England followed behind somehow managing to look not as rushed as the Baltic country but kept a steady pace right behind him. The two were out of sight quickly and America began to remove himself from Russia. The country's body was still held by Russia's hands. His face appeared confused when he looked at Russia.

"Aren't you going down there?" America asked

"Da," Russia raked his fingers and massaged the crease of America's head in the back. The country curved his spine with the tingle of the touch traveled through his body. Russia pushed his boyfriend's head to his lips. "I suppose I should go now."

Finally, Russia let go of America helping him on his feet. They straightened themselves out, cleaning their hair and fixing their suits. America redid the buttons on his suit jacket to soon have a larger hand crease around his fingers and pull him towards the staircase. A few inches in front Russia was walking with his plastered smile. They both walked down the stairs side-by-side. At the bottom Russia was tugged by the two men that came with him at the beginning of the party separating the two again. America waited patiently back in the crowd seeing Russia looking back at him. He gave a smile along with a solute to the nation, disappearing soon into another group of people.

Russia was nearly pushed onto the stage by the two men behind him. A microphone was ready for him and the people instantly seized their conversations. The microphone was adjusted and moved to fit Russia's position.

"Fellow comrades, I would like to take this moment to evoke all the times that we have marked a piece of history onto this planet. Every passing year we celebrate the time we have spent and look at the marks we have left here. Day by day, hour by hour, this Earth, a place we all can truly call our home, produces ideas, life and an environment we can live through. As nations we have all changed so drastically after the third World War, something most of us could agree was a fight we were all selfish and self-conscious about. Then life came back in our eyes. We found a way to live by helping clean up our home to benefit everything and everyone around us. As we grew to adapt to the new technology of this world a second growth had started."

Russia looked at America who stood dead center in the crowd watching with a long smile. The nation on stage smiled, keeping his eyes on the blonde for the first couple of words. "You may all remember back in 2209 when the United States had proposed the idea of creating a land mass on this Earth and transferring it piece by piece to one neighboring planet we all know as Mars. At first we all thought it was crazy," the crowd laughed and chattered giving small glancing at America who rose an eyebrow, "but my people were given a first hand look at the proposal meant for creation of a new civilization. It seemed possible so we put up with the idea and went along with it. All of us went on, and on, and on until finally we were convinced. Soon after others were convinced too and years of hard labor and brilliant minds managed to create that nation's blue print sketch into a full sized working product. It was not long that a small list of people were taken to the new stations and reported back to us that it felt like a new and wondrous home. And then a larger group came and then my own people along with my government were personally taken. It was one of the most remarkable things we have ever set our eyes on. It felt so new and enriching. So I stand here today, having experience of living on a completely different planet to say 'welcome to the day of tomorrow and never forget about yesterday'."

The crowd cheered in a roar of claps and hoots. They knew the next chapter started now.

The end of the party finally came. The night still stood strong. Small mechanical machines swept around the floor picking up garbage and other discarded material. Russia chugged down a final bottle of vodka letting out a low grunt as he breathed. Stumbling over the little machines America managed to find his way to his boyfriend letting his fingers tap on his shoulder when he was inches away. He grabbed Russia's attention quickly when his hand grabbed the others.

"You ready to go to our room?" America asked sliding his fingers around the Russian's waist.

Russia's head turned to reveal the grin over his face. He bent over at a slight angle, placing a hand under America's legs and back to lift him like a bride. The steps he took over the machinery that moved quick to clean up the room was much swifter and easily done then America's attempts. America chuckled as he watched himself get carried away to the elevator.

The elevator doors soon closed once the two entered. Russia then smothered a kiss onto America's lips. Arms wrapped around the larger nation's neck as they waited for their floor to reach them. The grip Russia held was tighter as if he was afraid the younger country may disappear. When the elevator came to stop the doors opened to a dimmed hallway covered with a water ceiling that let fish watch the people walking under them. The side walls had strips of light that kept the hallway lighten and the floor was a slick wooden color. A few doors down America whispered to Russia to let him down as he pulled out a card that was scanned over a thin red scanner just under the door number. The lock clicked unlocked and America pushed the door with his back, pulling onto Russia's tie. He was yanked into a separate bedroom in the hotel room by the blond nation.

With a quick push to the chest Russia was sprawled over the bed and had America on top of him pressing their mouths together. They both tore and ripped into each other's clothes, taking off their suit jacket and vests. America settled Texas onto a side table next to the bed and dug his face into Russia's neck, gnawing at his cold, scarred skin. His tongue pressed and licked as teeth bit diligently. Russia wrapped his fingers around the back of the blonde's head and let out a low satisfied moan. Smooth warm hands rose up the large nation's edged stomach and chest to scratch at his breast plates. Russia tore out the buttons on the American's shirt as he tried to reveal the bare skin and press it against his body. America's body rocked a few times, grinding between Russia's hips before he settled down and worked on his second mark near Russia's collar bone. The time Russia had with his free hands he took playing a tugging at America's pants.

The room was filled with deep breathes and reeked of alcohol from the drinks the two pounded down. America pulled himself away wiping off the saliva streaming down his chin. Russia took the country's face and stroked his thumbs across his cheeks. A flush of red came over finally and America grasped onto one of his boyfriend's hand with his own. They both smiled at each other and gave smaller kisses. America inhaled the fresh scent of vodka as his tongue twirled and danced with Russia's. Then Russia pulled pack and left a bewildered America to look at him.

"What?"

"Look." Russia cocked his head to the thin window seal that showed the night sky.

The lights of Maui were glistening and reflecting off the sea and the stars sparkled so brilliantly it was like little fireflies. But none of those things was what caught Russia's attention. In clear sight, large and round the moon was shaded a blood red. America stared at the colored moon and lifted himself to sit up. Two hands gripped his lower back and pulled him onto Russia's lap as he folded his legs together. Russia's head was pressed at the rim of America's head as they watched the lunar eclipse continued through the night.

"Can you imagine having a view of two moons America?"

America was silent for a moment. "No, actually. Even when I saw those pictures you sent of the moons, it's still unreal. I'm so used to looking at our own moon…" He paused, "Are Phobos and Deimos a good sight up there?"

"Da." Russia whispered as if his words were a secret now. "They are a sight. I think the names chosen for the two asteroids are a bit offensive though. Neither one of them are fearful or dreadful. They are both spectacular to see."

"I don't think we're able to change their names now." The moon flashed a glimpse of its original white color as the red swirled around with shades of orange. America leaned himself on Russia's chest. "Did it feel weird or anything knowing that every night there were two moons?"

He kissed the top of America's head and mumbled. "Everything was alien to me America. No matter how much things looked like home it was not. But in time you adapt to the environment. Live like it was your own home to then accept and appreciate your environment."

"Most of the environment is man-made."

Another kiss but this time Russia grinned and spoke louder. "You have not seen the dust storms America. The weather that is actually made on Mars it is very mind provoking that you begin to wish for it to last longer."

"I bet."

The milk color began to illuminate across the bloody moon. America being rocked by the other now as Russia hummed an old children's song that was a part of his own culture. Pressing his head against the country's chest America could feel the vibration of his deep accented voice. His fingers interlaced with the Russian's. America's nose nuzzled against the ruffled half unbuttoned shirt and closed his eyes. Gentle scratches behind America's ear came from Russian's fingers. He shrugged but relaxed himself to enjoy the feeling. The night was getting old but the next couple of days would run strong.

* * *

A/N: Yes, only in my stories will Russia ever seize sex just to look at a lunar eclipse. Just kidding.

Дорогой: Dear

Monsieur: Mister

Pourquoi pas?: Why not?

Phobos and Deimos: Greek names given to the captured asteroids of Mars. Phobos is equivalent to _fear_ and Deimos means _dread_.

_Charter Territory_ is not a real concept. I just wanna point that out so don't go looking it up.


	3. Chapter 2: One Week To Lift Off

A/N: Ugh, so I wake up this morning to a fikken hurricane and couldn't go back to sleep. Okay, that's a lie but it was raining hard. About 30 minutes ago its all storming again after some quiet and I get a text to go to the beach and I'm like "No way, I'm not that desperate". Oh and FUCK YEAH! I'm going to the Space and Science museum this Friday and I can't wait!

So here's my next chapter. About time I got all the boring stuff out. We go to Mars next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or any of its character, can't tell the future and I wish I could own a magical pen that will write for me and tablets that clean your mouth within 3 seconds.

* * *

Chapter 2-  
One Week to Lift Off

Maui was bathed by the sun light of the morning blue sky. The sea reflected itself miles off above it and enriched the island with gorgeous, lovely shades over its grassy volcanoes. The cheerful introduction to a new day leaked into the windows of a hotel that was occupied with late risers who had chosen to disable the automatic sensors of the rooms. America's was one of them. The sun beat down on his bare back that was uncovered by the thick comforter. He smeared his face across the pillow and shoved it deeper to look away from the sun's rays. A quick but high pitched beep erupted through the room giving America a heads up that someone was coming into the room. He didn't need to look up or ask, it was pretty obvious to tell who it was. America moaned, knowing he'd need to get out of bed and begin working again but he wanted to just stay in bed a little longer. Something kicked his senses as he tried to shut back down into sleep. The aroma of a fresh baked muffin and brewed coffee filled the room with a great welcoming. America shifted slightly when a nose brushed his neck, lips kissed the underside of his ear and a hand creased down America's lower back. He turned his head and gave a drowsy smile to Russia whom in return smiled and kissed him.

"Good morning America." Russia greeted with a whisper.

America stretched his arms as an excuse to drop them around his boyfriend. "Morning. You ready for the rest of this week?"

"Of course. It will go by fast most likely though." Russia said.

America slipped his hands back to his chest and glanced at the coffee cup and brand muffin that had brought him to be more enthusiastic about the day. He lifted himself to let Russia sit on the side of the bed. While adjusting, America glanced at the bathroom debating if he should get up to do the basics of his morning necessities when almost like the cover to all his flaws Russia pulled out two little tablets and handed them to America. The country smiled shyly giving his thanks and popped the tablets into his mouth. Mint exploded in his mouth like a popped water balloon and the fluids rinsed in his mouth cleansing his teeth as the liquid drowned in his mouth. He swallowed rinsing the back of his throat by doing so and inhaled. Next up Russia offered the coffee, already prepared for America especially.

"You know, I feel kind of bad that you're doing all this for me." America lifted the lid and blew air across the top of the drink cooling it slightly. "Shouldn't I be the one pampering you?"

"I see no need for you to do so." Russia admitted. "And besides, your appetite can easily be satisfied with quick convenience. I would not want for you to go through an adventure trying to figure out how to serve my own simplest dishes to me. I'm sure it would be too much trouble."

America raised an eyebrow after taking a sip. "Are you saying I can't take a challenge?"

The other smiled. "I'm saying you would probably be unsuccessful in accomplishing said challenge."

"Some faith you have in me, huh?" America took in the caffeine, though already immune to it, and enjoyed the way it tasted. He glanced at Russia who seemed to be on his cell phone answering several e-mails. America continued staring at him looking at his hand that held the coffee cup and the Russian. He uncapped the lid again and placed it near Russia who didn't seem to notice until he finished the message.

He turned his head, kept quiet for a moment then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Holy crap!" He said looking at his boyfriend's face then coffee. "You're almost as dark as my coffee. It's freakin' weird."

Russia's eyes darted between the nation and his coffee cup. His shoulder's shook as he began to laugh. "Does my tone in skin bother you that much?"

"Did it burn you're hair too? I mean seriously man, you're darker than me and I made a pretty decent tan this summer." America questioned still in a blunder about his brought up subject. "I didn't even think you could get tanned too. I would have thought you'd be the type to get sunburned instead."

"I suppose I could see where you would get that impression." Russia nodded taking the coffee cup and placing it on the table next to the bed. He then offered the muffin which America took happily. "Although I would never have guessed that you would be this paranoid about it."

"I'm not," He muffled through his morning meal before sipping his coffee to drain down the consumed muffin pieces. "I think it's probably the hottest you've ever looked."

"So graceful America," The elder nation remarked while brushing his finger across the man's face. "Please do not talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," America swallowed. "Grew that habit back again, didn't I?"

There was a short sigh but Russia couldn't keep a frown for too long. "Is there more you would like to share?"

"Well, y'know, if I knew a little sun could get you to look like this I would have taken you to the beach a lot more often. I mean seriously."

"This really fascinates you doesn't it?"

America smiled leaning forward to press a light kiss at the end of Russia's lips. "I can't help it. It looks good on you." Russia grinned, tempted to continue last night with the American's lower body only wrapped around sheets of blanket and small purple butterfly kisses around his neck region to be finished off with messy bed head mixed with sex hair. He looked so fit in the picture he sat in like an artist's intention of what he or she wanted. America moved himself around the bed for no particular reason then settled down after piling a bunch of pillows to support his back as he lay against the bed frame. "So what's on your agenda today?"

"Only a few things, today will most likely be the easiest to finish but I do plan to return to Asia and recover any items I have been reported to collect, examine and check the area just to see what all you charters have done to my land."

The striking gaze Russia pointed to America forced him to lift his hands to the sides in defense signaling he had nothing to hide. "I promise only good things with what I got. I'm pretty sure China did a good job at keeping his end of the bargain too but I can't guarantee much about what the EU did."

"I think I will be the judge of that one." Russia said giving a light punch to America's chest. "Other than that, I received a message explaining that I do not have to arrive until noon, I plan on visiting China to give my thanks considering that fact that I will be occupied with Europe for the most part of my stay here. Today is the only chance I have to actual visit him."

"That's nice," America commented with the mouth of the cup to his lips. He swallowed nearly half the cup then asked "Hasn't he been keeping in contact with you though? I thought he would have, I mean the EU did report every little detail and stuff like it all matters."

"That was what I would have believed too but his calls were rare. At least anything that did not involve that political affairs here or environmental changes. He did not seem to want to talk much like friends would." Russia cleared his throat. "Is… is there anything that has been going on here that could have… disturbed him?"

America chews on the last bits of his morning breakfast. His throat vibrated a low hum as he thought of anything that would seem off during world conferences. "Not that I know of. No wars have sprung up. His economy has been pretty good after I paid off my last debt to him, which by the way I'm glad I have that over with. Um… the only thing I know has been big is that his people are cleaning out a whole bunch of lands that were once garbage dumps and planting new trees and stuff. I guess he's just gotten a little more environmentally friendly but that's all I can think of."

"I see."

A disappointed expression fell across Russia's face once the words left his mouth. The exposed emotion let sympathy drown in America's heart. He rested his hand on Russia's and looked straight at him. "Hey, want me to help you out here? I could ask some countries if they know anything. Maybe, Japan, or Taiwan, Tiber, Hong-Kong, Mongo-"

"No!" The harden stance of Russia's fist and his abruptly loud voice startled America slightly but he should have guessed. America didn't talk much about Europe or Asia since he expected the countries there would contact him but, he expected someone or even himself to figure out the latest news.

"Um… I- I know this might not be something you want to here Russia but… China and Mongolia have been on pretty good terms lately. They're… well maybe not them themselves but their bosses have been hitchin' up a pretty good friendship." Russia ducked his head mindlessly scratching the fabric of his pants near his knee. To America, he imagined the country was beginning to debate whether visiting China was such a great idea. That shouldn't be debated. America cursed at himself for bringing up Mongolia. He touched the country's arm. "That doesn't mean you still can't go though. Seriously man, you should go thank China for what he's done. I mean he was a really big help for me too! Just forget what I said."

Russia cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow curiously to America. "Of course I will be leaving to thank him, I still have not changed my decision to do that. I was only wondering if I should bring my pipe or not."

The expression over America's face was blank until he shivered. "Violence isn't the answer in this case."

"It is if you have a history of violence with this person." Russia lunged forward and tackled America to lie back on the bed. The blankets wrapped around under the American's waist twisted more as Russia roughly played with the man. There was one bare leg that found its way out of the blankets, now wrapped around Russia's leg. Another pair of purple circles, much smaller than the others, were amongst the collection America had on his neck. Russia raked his fingers across the side of America's face, pushing his hair back and giving a full view of his face. He kissed the man's temples then smiled. "I suppose I'll be seeing you in Europe tomorrow."

"Unless I can't trust you to behave like a gentleman while I let you interact with the other stuck-up countries."

"Oh, so they still have not changed much?"

"I don't think you have either so you have my trust, for now."

"That is wonderful to know."

-X-

Just as in Russia's schedule, his plane settled in a few hours early in the afternoon. He was on Asian territory and gained reports from his eastern as well southern territory. The sun basked in the blue sky, rich and bright. Its heat baked on greens and deserts keeping the environment warm. Russia wandered out of the terminal of the airport his plane landed in. He holds two bags as he walks, one over his shoulder the other dragging behind as he carried it. A few stalls in a line of each other are occupied by several people registering numbers and information. Russia takes a stall and types in the answers and information needed. The screen flashes quickly, processing the words instantly. A green button flashes and out from under it a slip of paper comes out. Russia takes it, translating the hanzi printed over it and begins to walk down a hall directing him to a lot. The parking lot is filled with cars running left and right along with people. The main street holds a sidewalk with poles stretched a few feet high. The top of each pole presents a scanner where Russia flashes the card and waits. Within seconds a slimming vehicle runs next to the pole that Russia stands near and halts with ease. The trunk pops open allowing the country to drop his luggage into the car. Once shut close he travels to the driver's door settling in. Russia turns a knob next to the radio screen and presses it, lighting other buttons. The car grows lighter as the wheels begin to glow while lifting off the ground and secure themselves into the vehicle. Russia steps on the gas and leaves the lot.

Dust scattered once the car entered dirt road. Its low whisper only alarmed a few animals wandering around but didn't disturb them greatly. Russia drove to a high hill covered with trees and grass. It held almost everything nature seemed to offer. At the top the car came to a quick halt and slowly filled in the inches it hovered over on the ground. A hiss escaped the door when it pop open letting Russia exit his vehicle. He stepped over dirt ground that sprouted out pieces of grass until it reached the edge of a cliff. Very weak wind forced itself to crease and push across the mountain, raking through Russia's hair and the country that stood over the edge of the cliff. He only stood with no idea of doing anything else. The ancient Chinese wooden house behind Russia looked like a more comfortable place to think but once the large nation stepped closer to the end of the cliff he understood why his old friend decided to stand where he was. There were men and women planting trees, bushes, and other green material into a valley. Many robotic figures were assisting their work, digging what seemed to be a lake that stretched to a dam. It was another environmental project meant to help the Earth.

"Evening China." Russia greeted.

"Evening." China responded without any other sudden movement.

"I came to thank you for your help on reducing the radiation material on my land. It has helped a lot. I can…" He gave a little chuckle, "finally breathed at home without having the taste of poison in my mouth."

China only kept still. "That's very considerate of you to thank me, aru. I appreciate it."

The echoes of the mechanical help down in the valley echoed to where the empty house stood. Russia looked back at it then at China. "China, is there something wrong? I have only heard of good thing that happened over here. There were several negative words but they seemed to have brushed off very quickly. Did something happen that the others are not aware of?"

"No." China answered simply. "Things are fine over here, aru."

"That does not seem to be the case." Russia walked to China and leaned a bit to see his friend's face. It was solid, expressionless and empty. China was covering whatever it was he felt very well. The wind pushed strands of midnight brown hair across China's hair but it had no affect to the nation. Russia's pressed his knuckles to the ancient country's shoulder finally getting him to look at something other then the valley. "You can tell me what is on your mind China. I have no intentions of telling anyone anything."

"I know, aru." He said pushing Russia's hand away. "It's nothing important. I've just been thinking a lot about the past, aru."

"A lot have lately." Russia pointed out.

"Hm, I'd imagine, aru." They looked back into the valley watching the community work like little ants. China inhaled then let his head tip slightly down. "Do you… like it up there Russia, aru?"

"It's a new experience."

"Is that meant to be a yes, aru?" China gave a very small smile, letting the side of his lip curve.

Russia's smile grew in acknowledgment to his friend trying to lighten the mood. "Da, but it will be so much more wonderful with others up there. It may be a small planet but the available land seems endless."

"Oh…"

The little smile disappeared as well as Russia's. His stare at China began to turn into glances across the end of the cliff and the valley. "It is a shame though China that you won't be coming with us."

"There has to be at least one responsible country to watch over Asia, aru. I think I am more than capable of being able to do such, aru." China claimed sticking his nose higher up the air.

Russia giggled. "Of course. What was I thinking?" His worried feelings were almost none existent. He was sure China was trying to hide something but it seemed to be something minor. Purple eyes lingered back to his car and Russia took a step away from the edge of the cliff. "I'll be on my way then. I hope you contact me more often while I am away." Two more steps Russia had passed along and a hand grabbed his sleeve, yanked him and thin arms wrapped under his arms embracing him. Russia blinked several times seeing China had dug his head into the Russian's scarf.

"The things I was thinking about Russia were those memories I had of you growing. I… everything you and America have done is all too amazing but… I don't know what to say. For you and everyone else leaving to that planet… it seems like something that's not meant to happen, aru."

Russia frowned. "What are you saying China?"

China pulled back slightly and let his arms drop. "I'm not sure. I thought this was one of the greatest things you two would have made but for some reason… it doesn't seem right, aru."

"Is there any reason for your assumption?"

He shook his head. "No… there's no reason, aru."

"Then why worry China?" Russia asked placing a hand on the nation's shoulder. "I have been up there for so long. Have these assumptions just come to you since my return?" Another shake of the head came from China this time making Russia knit his eyebrows together. "Did… you feel this way the first time I left?"

"The start of the project." China admitted. "It was only a brief thought while I discussed the decisions my boss wanted to make about whether or not to support your goal, aru. Since then I've only ever been concerned of it several times until you finally left. That's when I couldn't stop thinking about how something was just off, aru."

"That seems… odd." His hand slid off China's shoulder.

Bustles of footsteps caused the friends to look at two Asian countries, one owner of the footsteps waving a hand widely in the air and the other walking very ghostly. "_Aniki_!" Korea greeted. "What are you doin' with Russia?"

"Nothing." China's frown stretched. He could sense the enraged emotions that mixed with other feelings in Russia due to the presence of the country Korea stood next to. "What do you two doing here, aru?"

"We thought you were alone." Mongolia answered.

"He is." Russia grumbled. He looked back at China to give a little nod. "It was a pleasure to see you again comrade." Russia's pace was swift and quick as he tried not to appear desperate to escape to his car. He was almost there. Just so close to the door.

"Wait Russia." Mongolia said. Too late. "It's been a while since I've last seen you. I think we could all treat each other to a reunion. After all you will be leaving for an extended time after this week is over."

"I'm not sure Russia has enough time Mongolia, aru." China defended. Russia's sore eyes looked at his friend as the country walked to the Asians. Bless the poor nation.

"Oh yes, that's right. How could I forget the… political affairs you need to attend to Russia? Can't you just call your lover- I mean associate to put his pants back on and blow out the candles? I'm sure he can wait at least twenty minutes." Russia inhaled, scratching off the paint on his car with his fingernails.

"Mongolia, aru!" China said grabbing his sleeve. "That was unbelievably rude! Russia has productive things to do this upcoming week, aru!"

"Nyet." Russia walked up to all three countries with a masked smile that hovered malevolence. "I would love to talk with old friends."

"R-R-Russia, aru." China looked at him scared. "You don't need to."

"I am aware of that. I have time."

Russia started for the house leaving an uncomfortable aura behind. Right behind fim was Mongolia moving like he was invited to enjoy some tea. China's knees shook violently when he watched the countries disappear into the home. The ancient country nearly fainted, collapsing backwards but had Korea come behind him to catch his brother. He was laughing as he pulled China up and helped him get his balance back.

"What's wrong _aniki_?"

China grabbed the collar of his brother's shirt and grumbled. "If anything happens Korea just start running and scream as loud as you can, aru."

"AHAHA!" He laughed. "You're so weird! It can't be that bad."

Every delicate fragile piece of furniture was no match for the body slams, kicks and punches that Mongolia and Russia had proceeded to use to hurt one another. They were around the other, scaring and bruising skin without much knowledge of the blueprints of the house. Whatever item their hands grabbed was what they used to harm their opponent. Their raging battle had carried them to the second floor where Mongolia realized he was exhausted. He was more desperate to take material from the home instead of using his fists which were cracking now. Mongolia grabbed onto a bark wood seat hoping to catch his enemy by surprise but Russia managed to rip out a pole that was supporting the home and slam it to Mongolia forehead just missing his glasses. His body flung back with kicked legs and fell to the first floor. Mongolia groaned having his ancient figure begin to show its real age. This was so unlike Russia. He seemed more powerful, more big. The country craned his back to try to get up when large hands pulled him up by his hair. A sharp yelp came out of the elder once he was slammed to the wall for the dozen times. Russia wrapped his hands around Mongolia's neck forcing the country's face grow contorted and watched with cruel satisfaction.

"Russia! STOP, ARU!" China wrapped an arm around the Russian's neck and under one arm. "You're going to kill him! Let go, aru!"

"I am not going to kill him." Russia grumbled lowly. "We are only," he grunted, "bonding."

China looked at Mongolia's face which struggled to breathe. He tightened his grip in hopes that Russia's would pull back but it was like holding onto metal. "Stop it, aru! He's was just being an idiot Russia. Mongolia can't handle this, he's not as strong as he used to be, aru!"

"That is something I am very grateful for."

Russia let go causing Mongolia collapse to the floor where Korea fell to his knees. The country coughed in pain, wrapping fingers over his bruised neck. Russia glared down at the elder wanting to kick him hard in the ribs and face but held back. He'd probably break him. Gossip of death by a country that was leaving to another planet seemed premeditated. No, this was never to be intended. Russia had just wanted to have a nice little chat with an old friend. Maybe even a little lunch would have been pleasant, just discussing the things that Russia couldn't experience personally. He wanted to leave this place with clean hands. Now, they were dirty all thanks to Mongolia. China let go of Russia and pushed him lightly away from the crippled country.

"K-Korea… take Mongolia home, aru." China stuttered.

"Hold on." It would have been difficult to push Russia away from Mongolia if China was given the chance. The thing was that once China turned around to hold back Russia it was virtually impossible since the large nation had already knelt down to hover over Mongolia's side and kept a hand on the wall to keep balance. "I do not think Mongolia can remember what it was that had happened to him." He stroked Mongolia's scars that came from a clay vase making him flinch. "Poor thing was off trying to find China when his foot caught onto a tree bark and made him trip. That was nearly half a mile you fell down a hill and ran into a cliff, it was so dangerous that you almost experienced a whiplash. Thankfully, China was just returning home when he found you and helped you back up here where Korea saw nothing but your injuries. Understand Mongolia?"

Mongolia's glare was threatening. He looked as if he wanted to jump onto Russia and punch his face with all he had. Unfortunately it wasn't much at this point. Instead he tried to get the other countries to side with him. "Ch-China. Are you really going to do as he says?"

The country placed a hand over the side of his face and closed his eyes. "I… I only found you at the cliff, aru. You were… in a very critical state."

He wasn't half surprised of China's response. Mongolia looked at Korea placing a hand on his knee. "Korea."

"You didn't see anything, am I right?" Russia smiled placing his own hand on the country's shoulder. The Asian nation began trembling, ready to jump up and run behind China when his gaze fell to his brother. China looked away for a moment, glanced at Mongolia and then looked at Korea nodding. Korea nodded with quivering hands.

"Take Mongolia home, aru." China tugged at Russia's shoulder making him stand.

Korea stumbled in is attempt to assist Mongolia. The ancient limped on one leg nearly hopping as he moved. It had taken a few steps to remove the country from the house and satisfy Russia in his absence. China released a long breath once his heart dropped to an even pace. To his side Russia was pulling off the suit jacket that was now torn from the sharp edges of whatever object Mongolia got a hold of. Cuts were visible on his shirt where blood should have been placed, the odd thing was…

"Russia," China touched his friend's shoulder digging his fingers into the openings of the shirt, "you're… you're not hurt, aru."

A large devious grin stretched across his face like he had been waiting for a long time to have someone figure out his secret. "I know. It's a wonderful thing actually. I suppose it comes with the new territory I have been moved too."

"That place did this to you, aru?"

"You say it as if this was something bad."

"O-of course I'm saying this like its something bad, aru!" China argues pulling his hands to his side. "Russia, please tell me you'll be reporting to the others about the changes you've developed."

Russia sighed. "I wanted them to figure it out by surprise though."

China begins to grow a little anxious at the light chuckle at the end of his sentence. "You better not be scheming anything Russia, aru. I'm serious."

"Scheming? What are-" The country halted his words then turned his head. "Oh, I see now. Your trust in me has digressed hasn't it?"

"That's not it, it's just that…" China's words drifted as his eyes fell to the floor. He swallowed through a dry throat and exhaled. "This is unnatural, aru. You've developing something that was most likely meant to be kept away from us, aru."

"But China you have never felt it!" Russia stood taller, in fact from where China stood he seemed like a tower. Did the expansion of his territory do this? "There is something up there, something new. I do not understand it but it feels as if I've been reborn. Every breathe I take is in a new environment. It feels rich or made for me. I… I do not exactly know but there is something there. It's something that I hope reaches every countries heart."

"It's not natural though," China repeated in a mumble.

Russia only smiled. "It will soon be." The ancient country darted his eyes around the areas of the house that was broken. Purple eyes followed the elder's before Russia coughed slightly. "I apologize for the mess I've made here. Would you like for me to help you clean up?"

China shook his head. "I know you have other things to do. They're removing this house anyways, I'll be moving back into the city."

"Are you sure friend?"

Another glance around the house and China huffed. "You can stay awhile for tea, I suppose."

Instantly Russia seemed to perk up like a child receiving ice-cream.

The day was still young when Russia decided to brush away the cup on the table and give his final thanks. China seemed to only grumble and wish his friend the best of luck without leaving his position near the table. A little wave was given and Russia left to his car. The agility of his chosen vehicle took him across two countries before the sun touched the hills where it slept. Clouds filled with rain were exposing themselves around the capital of Ukraine. A light drizzle came over the city just touching the light fabric of Russia's clothes and his hair when he left his car. He approached a vintage house covered with trees, fresh cut grass and other greens. Russia knocked on the door waiting patiently. He hoped his sister would answer. She rarely answered the phone when it ranged and it was a wonder when would decide to respond to any messages she received.

The sound of metal colliding with wood made Russia eager; shaping a smile and giving the best posture he could. When the door opened, Ukraine was on the other side wiping her hands with a towel and saying shyly, "Hello."

"Hello sister."

Ukraine was still, consuming the fact that her brother was standing right before her. "Oh, Russia!" She gave a light jump to reach his height and hug his neck.

Russia's lips curled brightly when he pulled away from his sister. "It's wonderful to see you."

"Yes, it's nice to see you. Come on in, I was just finished dinner and I have a lot left over." Ukraine stepped away from the door gesturing her brother to come in.

"Спасибо. I always love your cooking." Echoing steps broke across the quiet house. It was small but cozy, perfect for a single woman such as Ukraine. The kitchen was warm and snug, a fire cackled in a hollow brick opening. Russia felt his history rush in the design of the house. It was ancient, such vintage architecture the told many stories without the interference of the latest technology. Russia settled down on the wooden chair, its age revealing by the low groaning creek, threatening to collapse. Ukraine pulled out a bowl and filled it with the prepared meal that was stirred in a large pot. It clanked with the old table once settled and Ukraine handed her brother a spoon.

Russia smiled, rubbing his thumb around the perimeter of the bowl. "Borsht." He exhaled.

The woman nodded. "I suppose it was a coincidence for me to decide that today would be the best day to make some."

"Fate is a curious creature" He giggled before taking a spoon full. The stew was still warm and drowned Russia in home. It felt like melting love of a mother or in this case a caring loving sister. Russia looked down at the small ripples in the red stew. "I cannot remember the last time I have had something from you."

"It's nothing, really." She said waving her hand. "So what brings you over here anyways?"

"I suppose I can only say it was a surprise. It is impossible for me to come to Europe without stopping by my dearest sister's home."

Ukraine chirped. "You're a wonderful brother Russia."

The warm smile held for a moment when Russia chuckled but it faded quickly. He tapped the side of the bowl with the spoon and dug the spoon into the mixture. He began to remember the material he had sent to the older not too long ago. Now that he sat in her house it was probably best to explain the meaning of it. "Sister," Russia says before taking in more stew, "did you get the chance to read the message I had sent you?"

Ukraine freezes on her spot like a statue. Her shoulders hunch over and the room seems to grow cold. "Yes… I did read it brother. Is… um, what was the purpose of it?"

Russia scoots one chair out, pushing it with his foot and nodding towards the seat. "It was a message I meant to get into detail with sometime soon but I never received the chance too. Although, now that I'm here the time seems best. You do swear to keep this with yourself and only yourself?"

"V-Vanya." Ukraine turns around with a jumping heart. "I don't understand why it's me you're telling this too. I only ever wanted to here good things of your trip but that message. I… I don't know if its suitable for me to be the one to hear of this kind of trouble."

"You are," Russia declares. "I have complete faith in you sister. You did tell me if there were any problems I could always tell you."

"But why only me? Shouldn't you warn the others of this… issue?"

The country shakes his head. "I do not want to alarm them. If they begin to get disturbed by the same thing I'm experiencing then I will tell them but for now… since I can trust you, I need someone to listen to what has happened."

Ukraine looks at her hands which are folded together. She then wraps them around her shoulders as she wanders to the seat and sits down. "Okay then. Of course. I… I'll listen." Russia smiles patting his sister's hand now rested on the table. He began to explain the events he promised to keep from all the others.

When Russia had told Ukraine that she could handle his tales she had to admit he was correct. He kept the story soft with enough details but not so much that she could feel heart-broken. Night broke away faster than the morning and the woman was beginning to grow tired just as her brother was. Russia got up from his chair deciding it was his time to leave but his sister was persistent on him staying. It was best to try to reach Germany's home where Russia would be spending most of his week before the next morning came. It took a while but Russia had managed to convince the elder country to let him be on his way. They gave their final farewells and Russia left deep in the night.

-X-

The afternoon sun played over the lands of Germany's capital, hiding behind the clouds and reappearing when the wind pushed them. Streets were as lively as ever just filled with people heading every other direction for whatever purpose they had planned. Along the streets beside several trees rested a large building with cars passing the front and dropping off the passengers. One by one, countries and their bosses left the cars that brought them to Germany's hosting building and greeted one another. There were many hand shakings and different languages being exchanged to explain their stay at Germany's land or their travel to Europe. The meeting room was beginning to fill with European countries. Most gathered there while others lingered in the front. Not far from the main entrance in a hall was there an America who stood with hands holding on the fabric clothing of Lithuania's suit from the back using him like a shield from a vicious Belarus. The girl seemed to snap with every step she took.

"Where is my dearest brother America? You promised he would be here by now." The country demanded.

America cleared his throat pulling Lithuania closer to him so he could pull out a hand to point at Belarus. "H-hey! I never said he'd be here now-now! I said he'd probably be here by today." There was another hiss and America hid behind Lithuania's back giving a small yelp.

"Belarus please," Lithuania said holding out his hands, "if you're so worried why not call him?"

"I've called my brother 20,100,456,897 times and none of them could ever compare to his actual presence." America and Lithuania looked at each other, both thinking the same. _She counted_? The girl straightened herself out, brushing her fingers across her dress. "Besides, for America to keep me from my brother two days ago is very selfish of him. Whatever cursed invention or spell you've laid on my brother will not go unnoticed from me."

"Yeah, yeah you told me." America commented waving his hand.

Belarus growled. "You are in no position for whatever absurd comment you have prepared. I never like those who keep me from my brother."

America stepped back with Lithuania stumbling as he did. "I told you before I wasn't the one who made the first move Bela. C-come on! Why not take Liet? He's a catch!"

"Do not call me Bela."

The country's steps were much quicker and America was prepared to dash off when Lithuania noticed a figure begin to walk toward them. "Russia." All three froze and looked at the large country who seemed baffled at the scene.

"Brother." For a moment it seemed like the demonic brother-possessive sister changed into a sweet sibling who was finally reuniting with her brother, which she was. Belarus wrapped her arms around the country's waist, digging her face in his chest.

"Привет Belarus." Russia said hugging his sister back.

The lovely moment almost seemed to drown the tension seconds ago. America sighed standing next to Lithuania. They glanced at each other, America rubbing his arm and Lithuania smiling. The tension didn't disappear completely when Belarus broke the hug and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Let's go brother. The meeting will start in a few minutes. It's best we prepare right now." Belarus dragged her elder sibling out of the hall and shot her signature knife glare to America.

The blond's body shot up and tensed. He sighed when their backs were turned and he nearly collapsed next Lithuania. "I thought I'd never get out of that alive."

"How did she not know Russia was coming back two days ago?" The Baltic asked.

"I think she did, I just never said where the party would be held so she could wait like all the other countries that aren't leaving." America explained shuffling his fingers through his hair.

"Дорогой."

America jerked up again hearing Russia's voice. He turned to his boyfriend. "Y-yeah?"

"You will be late to the meeting if you do not come now." Russia held out his other hand expecting America to grab it like they did before. Their hands were literally like magnets when they got deeper in their relationship. It seemed almost rare to see on hand without the other. America nearly forgot about Belarus, about to go to him by instinct when he felt that glare pierce him. He was hesitant. It was tempting to just stick out his chest and do what he wanted but there was a little red flag over the section in his head that said 'protect your life'. Russia's smile fell and he blinked. It was then that he began to feel the death glare Belarus was successfully using to ward off her enemy. Instead Russia took the liberty to grab his lover's hand and smiled before quickly calling Lithuania to follow. The Baltic took his place next to Belarus letting his hand brush against the girl's but she seemed more interested in the man holding her brother's fingers.

In the main meeting room people were beginning to settle. The countries that hadn't received the chance to congratulate Russia on his years of staying in the new home space stations on Mars took their opportunity. Russia had to let go of the hands he held; it was too easy to have America release his hand and as much as Russia wanted to keep holding onto the warm fingers he knew Belarus wouldn't let go until America did. The two were free to roam but Belarus only lingered around the crowd that shuffled around her brother and America stole a seat next to his brother. Italy was wandering near the two and got caught up in a conversation about the latest entertainment.

In moments the crowd that gathered around Russia was torn away by Germany's booming voice demanding them to take a seat. All settled down and occupied the available chairs. Russia took his seat right next to America giving a small kiss at his cheek. The tips of America's ears grew a shade of red but paled when Belarus shoved a seat between Lithuania who sat near his brothers and Russia. He rolled his blue eyes knowing the insane chick would be sending mind waves of hate to him. Sure he couldn't feel it but he knew she was praying for someone to curse him and send him to his death. America huffed clicking the pen he held and received a black mark from the end of the utensil. The ball point stood straight up on a glass frame that was white and began to right when America reciting notes from Germany's speech. Other pens were doing the same thing, letting the nations just sit back and listen while other enjoyed old labor.

A cold hand crawled around America's fingers that was placed on the table and squeezed when they interlaced. America looked up and the pen seized. He smiled as Russia did, pushing back the fact that Belarus forcibly held onto her brother's hand but under the table. The country of freedom looked back at the lecturing country and the pen kicked back to writing.

"… this should clear out any misunderstandings from the trade routes. " Germany ended his lecture within thirty minutes which was a miracle. "Next on our agenda we have the dismiss of some of our fellow nations who will be going to the space stations that are prepared."

"Germany-san" Japan starts with a raised hand. "I do have one question to bring up. It's come to my attention that since this is territorial expansion for us countries I do believe we will experience some changes. As some may have already noticed Russia-san has indeed grown a few inches taller but I'm sure other changes will be made. If I don't mind asking Russia-san, are there any other types of changes that may occur?"

So much for keeping the new traits a surprise.

All eyes were on Russia at this point. He pulled his hands away from where they were occupied and clasped them together. "Indeed comrade, there are several changes that I have noticed. As you pointed out Japan there is a height difference. Another thing is the sudden rise of energy. It almost seems like your senses are enriched when you arrive, things feel fresh and new. I suppose one of the biggest changes is the difference in body structure. It seems that due to the metallic base structure of our stations it's applied to our skin."

"So you're saying you're like Iron Man now?" America intervened. Now that he thought of it, back at the party Russia _did_ feel harder; at least in the sense of his body felt more like a rock than actual human skin.

Russia let his head boggle releasing small hums. "If you mean my body structure is more impervious to simple cuts and bruises, I suppose." The crowd began to gossip. One country blurted out for Russia to give a demonstration which slipped through America's ears. The nation asked if he could take a punch to his boyfriend's stomach but Russia refused.

"Oh come on!" America begged. "It can't hurt that bad or were you holding back on me on the night you came back?"

"It was your gift дорогой." Russia commented. He did hold back though when he recognized that his strength had increased drastically on Mars. It was why he let America do as he pleased, only following the rhythm their bodies rocked together.

America scoffed. "So you're saying I missed out on what you could do. Damn! Well, if you don't want me to hit you for the crowd how about just for me?"

"Why don't you punch him instead brother if he's so eager to see how much you've changed?" Belarus asked.

The blond glared at her. Russia drew out air knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hell yeah!" America jumped out of his chair and readied himself.

Russia glanced at the nations that fell mute. His boyfriend's expression was eager as ever. He knew the country would get hurt but sometimes a child had to be given a chance to do as they pleased to make them realize their decision was a mistake. "Very well," Russia stood up revealing his extended height. It surprised America how he hadn't noticed it but he wasn't backing down. "Please do not try your best." America only smirked.

It'd been a while since Russia had seen America brighten up like he was just to get a free shot at someone. Russia hoped that his relaxed state would lessen the pain the blond had no clue he was in for. The younger tightened his fist and held it. Almost in sync everyone held their breath once America forced all his might in his hit.

Did something crack?

Lithuania and Canada were up from their seats when America came out of his paralyzed state. He pulled his hand back to himself, clutching the wrist and stomping his foot on the ground giving low groans and cursing at himself. England and France stood from across the table, a few chairs down, with worried glances while the others let America's complaints drown the room.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Ow! God!" America's body lurched in different directions, bending backwards and hunching forward in hopes that he could shake out the pain.

"America calm down." Canada said trying to get his brother at ease.

His fist was clutched tightly. America had punched plenty of walls, doors and computers but _holy crap_! Did metal always hurt that bad? His hand nearly numbed but the pain came like flashes across his arm. Lithuania tried to grab it to see the damage although his touches set off the pain. The blond kept refusing to have them touch his fist, claiming he just needed time for the pain to leave. Russia frowned and grabbed his boyfriend. He clasped America's hand that wrapped around the wrist which was probably already shattered and held it out to the two.

"Ow! Ow!" America flinched.

Lithuania and Canada examined his hand moving extra careful around it. "It doesn't look like he shattered anything." Lithuania concluded. "But a doctor should care for it."

"Send him to one then." Russia demanded.

"We're in the middle of a- SHIT! Augh! Meeting." America's shoulder rose and fell awkwardly with half his body pressed against Russia's.

"There's nothing important here. If you want I will come with you."

"Russia…" Germany took a few steps forward. "Right now since you're the only nation that's lived on the space station. We need you present in this meeting. America can leave with Lithuania and Canada if it is a necessity though."

"I'm staying" America declared.

"You're leaving." Russia said pointing to the door.

"Look, I'll get my hand checked up after the meeting. It's not like it'll stay like this forever anyways."

"But the sooner you get a professional to check on it the sooner it will heal." Russia let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did I let you convince me to let you do this?"

"Hey, it's my fault so let me handle it." America said. "And if I say I can get it checked on later then I can!"

"It'd probably be best to take advantage of the time we have and get you checked in with a doctor now America." Lithuania felt the need to say.

"Ugh, how many of you guys are taking Russia's side on this?" America's question seemed to leek to the nations as they all raised their hands. The blond could tell that maybe two or three were holding their hand up because they really cared for America's health but the others probably just wanted him gone and were taking any excuse they could get. "You guys all suck."

"Come on bro," Canada said placing a hand over his shoulder blades and guided him to the exit with Lithuania by his side.

Russia edged towards them but knew he couldn't leave. He'd have to talk to America about it later.

* * *

Спасибо: Thank you

Привет: Hi

Дорогой: Dear

Borsht: Basically a beet soup, you can eat it hot or cold.


	4. Chapter 3: Dead White

A/N: LO SIENTO! I'm so freakishly sorry this took a while but I discovered that my teachers are trying to hide the fact that there's only 4 weeks left of school by sugar coating the crap-load of assignments they're giving me with a smile and going "good luck!". Do they not have a life? I chose the wrong time to start posting this stuff.

I'm not too hot about this chapter. To me its _really _choppy because I worked on it at school with my iTouch and at home with my laptop so there were a lot of pieces that were just here and there until I tried to fix it. I almost wanted to erase the whole thing and start over but this chapter was tricky from the beginning. Augh, I'm just happy I got it out, I _should _be able to get other chapters to run nicely but I won't guarantee they'll come quick until school's over.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3-  
Dead White

"Now remember, just because I'll be gone for a couple of years doesn't mean I won't come back. So as much as it kills you to want to throw some sort of par-tay, you can't. No bringing your friends to terrorize the human race. No human experimentation. No bringing any biohazard chemicals to screw up the ecosystem. No abducting cows; if you want milk or beef just go to a thrift store or something. And then I have all these other things I need you to make sure happens…"

Night engulfed the sky with its rich beautiful stars and a crescent moon. The ocean mirrored the colored dots above it and the city that held a small fraction of the people ready to embark on a trip of their life-time. The lights from the docks flashed along metallic machinery that rested in the ocean. Its size was wide and incredibly enormous with an alien shape that seemed suitable to escape the atmospheric shield around the Earth. Children ran about with their parents pointing at the structure they've only scene in movies and from novels of history books. Their eager faces matched several other people who walked aboard the ship. At the entrance machines and stewardess worked double time to make sure that the passengers boarding the ship were those on an approval list. Down the steel walkway on the boardwalk several people took pictures and others were giving a farewell to their family.

Amongst the crowd are also countries leaving. Several gave their farewells such as the Italian brothers. Italy couldn't seem to stop crying and jumping over his brother, whining for him to call every night as he held onto Germany's hand. Romano blushes at three most likely things; his equally sad feelings to how his brother is leaving, the fact that Italy won't let go of both men and that Germany is trying not to seem to stare at the scene. As much as Romano wants to act like the toughest man he can't seem to choke up any words and lets Italy clasped him tightly. Spain stands near-by, watching the departure and whispers small comments to France. They both had started talking about keeping a tight contact about what happens in their neighborhoods to but when Italy broke out in hugs their attention was pulled to the twins.

Japan, Vietnam and Taiwan listen to the farewell words of their ancient sibling China and nodded in plentiful moments; well at least Vietnam and Japan did. Taiwan waves off all the words edging close to Japan and silently wishing for them to aboard the ship quickly. In between sentences China brings Hong Kong up to them and leaves their arms with baskets of home-made goods. The three look at each other before giving thanks and listen in on the never ending lecture of China's.

Not far from the five Asian countries does Russia stand with the Baltics and his sisters. It's a little difficult to make new words since Russia had experienced the same farewell a few hundred years ago so he instead explains several minor events that he remembers placing in the back of his mind. Of course Belarus is latched to his arm wanting her boss to decide to leave but sadly it had not come true. It doesn't seem like it will anytime soon. Ukraine remains slightly less attentive then the Baltics who stand with great posture and piercing eyes. They recite every word the Russian says and make sure not to miss a thing but Ukraine keeps her mind wandering. She wanted to find an opportunity to catch her brother without the others.

Just a few feet off Canada is pulling down luggage with England and notices that his twin brother brought Tony along. Was he talking to him this whole time?

"...keep the fridge close too, alright? And I think Puerto Rico said he might visit a few times. His bed time is ten. Ten-thirty at the latest. No doing stuff with him either no matter how curious he thinks whatever invention you make up looks like. Um…" America pushes his hand over his mouth pondering over if he missed anything important to report to Tony. "I think that's it. Got it?" Tony nods with a clicking response. "Oh, and you can visit anytime you want too! If I happen to find any alien babes too I'll be sure to tell you." America winks at the alien who gives off a small chuckle.

"Send me pictures." He responds almost as a command.

"You got it!" The two knuckle punch each other in their proud moment.

"America." England hissed approaching the country soured face. "Plan on assisting your brother and I with the luggage?" He hollered over the roar of the crowd.

"Just get one of the stewardesses to take it." America replied pulling the luggage over his brother's shoulders down and slamming it to the floor.

Canada stretched his back giving out a cracking noise. "Augh!" He complained. "That really hurt."

"Pft, come on it's not even that heavy."

"Then why don't you take the luggage to our room, hm?" England asked.

"I don't see why I should when I can ask perfectly good, hardworking and paid employees to do it." America said pointing out a family that happened to have a few employees taking their luggage.

"Then go fetch us one and we'll supervise the luggage." England requested in a more demanding tone.

America scoffed. "Why do I have to? It's not my stuff."

"Are you telling me that there's a job, something as simple as just requesting for assistance that the United States of America cannot do?"

Canada tried to intervene. "Um, guys I can-"

"Oh no, I know that trick and I'm sure as hell not falling for it."

"G-guys..."

"I'm certainly doing nothing except pointing out a fact. I mean after all it is just a simple job." England stated in a face that exposed cockiness.

"Guys-"

America frowned. "Well if it's _so_ simple why don't you do it? Can't you see I'm having an _engaging_ conversation and would like to not be _disturbed_?"

"Oh forget it!" Canada hollered waving his hand and having no intention of being noticed by the two. He left the luggage to be supervised by his arguing brothers to try to find someone who could help.

Not far off where Canada walked did Ukraine stand gripping over the ledge of the wall from the boardwalk. The ocean breeze stroked across the short locks that hung over her ears. She had tried to get her brother's attention to speak about what was on her mind but the words choked up and died in her throat. She knew at some point she was going to have to speak up and right now was better than ever. Latvia offered a comment that Ukraine could sense made the Baltics tense. Russia was quiet for a moment holding a large grin which soon released a booming laughter. The other two laughed nervously as Russia patted the boy's head and ruffled his hair. Latvia looked terrified even with his silhouette covering his face because of artificial light. The tense grew a little lighter when Russia began speaking. Ukraine looked at the crowd and saw that the large blob of people that were at the check-in became multiple short, handled lines. She had to talk to him now. Ukraine tugged at her brother's sleeve and held her hands into tight fists taking in a deep breath.

"Yes Ukraine?" Russia said cutting himself off of whatever subject he brought up.

Ukraine tightened her hands under the rim of her shirt and tried to reach her brother's height. "C-can I talk to you a-alone Vanya?" She asked.

Russia looked at her expression to see that whatever she wanted to talk about was serious. The country stood up straight with a smile. "Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia."

"Yes Russia?" They responded in sync.

"Do you mind giving me a moment?" Russia requested in a soft tone.

Lithuania, as always, was the one to represent the Baltic countries' answers to Russia. "Yes, of course."

"Do not wander far though. It will only take a minute." He said pulling out his wallet.

"We won't."

The boys walked patiently into the crowd, blending and lingering against people until Estonia began walking them to a group of tourists to be out of sight. Once the boys were out of the blanket of light from the town Russia took out a few colored Euros from his wallet and waved it to his younger sister. "Belarus I'm quite parched. Will you please purchase something for me to drink?"

"Yes. Anything for my dearest brother." The girl said taking the cash. The frills of her dress flapped in the wind as she gracefully headed to a close shop.

Russia looked back to his eldest sister with a small expression. "Yes сестра? What seems to be on your mind?"

"Well..." Ukraine stroked her bangs and swallowed. "I was thinking a bit about that thing you told me a week ago. I... I just wanted to wish you luck and if anything does happen I will do what I can to help. But... are you sure you want to keep this a secret between us two?"

Russia stroked the side of her hand encouraging her look at him. "It's wonderful to know you worry but I don't see much harm in what I've been going through. It might just be a simple faze that will pass by soon enough. After all, we are extending rage onto a new planet. I am not at all surprised that something strange would come up."

Ukraine scratched at the side of her pant leg as she considered the words. "Very well. If you are positive that you'll be fine."

The ship illuminated brighter as speakers across the front entrance announced their need for the final passengers to aboard soon. The siblings stared at the blinding lights before turning their gazes to each other. Russia took his hand that rested over her hand and placed it on the edge of her shoulder. He bent down slightly to kiss her over the forehead and gave her a tight hug.

"Brother."

The two pulled away slightly seeing that Belarus had come back with bottled water. Russia took it, flashing a genuine yet small smile. He embraced his younger sister offering a few farewell words and promises to call her. Belarus tried to convince her brother to stay longer, if possible forever, but Russia had to turn down all the flattering though unnecessary promises. Somewhere in between the country's begging the Baltic countries returned as soon as they heard the boarding of the final passengers was now. Russia felt repetitive at giving his farewells, they almost mimicked the words he said the first time he left. It nearly made him want to cry. At least this time he had company. The group walked with Russia across the steal walkway to the front of the ship. Its front had two thick, long glass windows stretched from the bottom to the top a few hundred yards. An arch stretched in between the glass where the name of the ship was painted over. Yards under were the entrance doors, incredibly smaller than the ship itself. Employees stood behind a class container asking people to slip in their I.D. cards to identify their families. A green light would flash and open a thick metal door into a lobby filled with luxury. Above a dome of glass revealed the glorious night sky. A fountain gracefully transferred water through many pipes that ran through stone carved statues. A curved walk way held up to two dozen elevators that opened and closed constantly to bring people to any floor they desired, whether it was the one that held their room or one for entertainment. Passed the elevators the room stretched long and wide with mobile stores and business.

After Russia had gone in he found himself in an Italian café with many of its consumers being Italian themselves. He sat at a corner table in the restaurant, staring at a laptop screen he pulled out from his bag. The doors to the ship closed not too long ago now allowing the huge machinery to begin to move deep out into the sea whenever it's pilots' desired for it. He watched the progress of the ship's current status; oxygen measurement, gravity pressure, electronic progress, energy levels, etc. All looked stable. Russia stared at his fingers that rested on the table. The light caught a piece material from the watch he wore causing Russia to glance at it. Midnight was less than forty-five minutes away. He probably shouldn't worry about the ship's condition until they finally hit lift off.

"Russia!" The happy-go-lucky voice pierced through the crowds' glob of voices and music that blended in. A thin, very familiar Italian boy with a strand of hair sticking out of his brown locks ran to the Russian with a more than a happy face. "_Chao_ Russia! Funny to see you in a place like this!"

Russia hummed when he smiled. "Does that mean I stick out in the crowd?"

"Oh..." Italy stopped when he reached the table that was occupied. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't think you liked places like this."

"Not like a place like this?" The country seemed baffled. "You have it all wrong Italy. Your culture fascinates me. I do really enjoy being surrounded by it."

"That's great! _Grazie_!" Italy chirped with a blush.

Russia held out his hand to the empty chair the Italian stood next to. "Sit, пожалуйста. It's been a long week for us countries."

"Yeah," Italy slid the chair back to easily fitting himself over the seat. "So where's America? I saw him come in here looking really happy."

"If I had to guess I would say he is where the control room is. I know he has wanted to see how this ship works during the real lift off." Russia smiled. He'd need to find the country soon now that Italy brought it up.

Italy beamed. "That sounds like him! He's been really happy to be able to leave. I mean this whole space ship-thingey is really amazing too! I didn't think it'd be anything like this."

"Da, it is amazing." Russia gave out a long yawn having to cover his mouth. A low moan escaped his lips. "Извините."

The boy laughed. "I think you're a little sleepy right now Russia."

His accusation left Russia chuckling. "You may be right."

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Italy offered.

Another yawn, much longer than the previous came out of Russia's mouth. He waved his hand. "Nyet, I'll be fine. I have no plans of returning to my room anytime soon."

"_Ve_~!_Ve_~!" Italy jumped off his seat and glanced at the front counter. "Then if you're going to stay up I'll get you something to help you stay up."

"There really is no need to Italy." Russia felt a little flustered at the boy's generosity though he should have known better of Italy's actions.

The Italian waved his hand while cranking out a sweet smile. "_Non ti preoccupare_. It's no problem! I was going to get something to drink anyways. Be back soon!"

Russia wasn't too concerned of the boy's absence although his droopy eyes made him wonder if he'd grow conscious to the world as soon as the nation came back. He supposed that maybe just maybe, a little nap wouldn't be such a problem. The public as too occupied with their new lives. Who would disturb a man amongst others if he slept? Russia took his final vicious rub against his eyes before interlacing his fingers, leaving his upper chest and head to lie on the table.

Just a quick nap.

-X-

America could have sworn he had ADHD as soon as he stepped foot in the control room because he was all over the shiny buttons, holographic screens and beeping knobs. Sure he'd gone through a load of simulations with the same buttons and screens and such but _God_! Seeing this stuff in action was cool. America really had to admit he was being a nerd in between his giddy feelings. He hovered over the pilots that came up to three main drivers and two assistances for each. At some point through America's constant interrogations the pilots asked for him to take a seat next to the monitors until they finally left the Earth's range in atmosphere. The nation had to listen of course because he knew his boss would be contacted by these pilots for being a harassment or something.

The ship began to rumble as the pilots talked to each other with huge words that America translated easily. They slipped fingers across buttons and latches like they had every notch memorized and needed them synchronized. America swayed side to side on his seat watching the monitors that recorded scenes from the main wired structures in the ship and every entrance to the ship. All doors and windows were closed. Everything was secured enough that green lights glistened over a steel plate. The pilots checked at more buttons that led America to lean towards them. At the front end of all the mechanical instruments was a wide window revealing the slow movement of the ship.

The rumble ended when the ship eased miles into the ocean. America looked down at his wrist where he mindlessly rubbed a perfect black circle. That day he decided to throw a punch at Russia (which now that he thought of it was kind of stupid but he was never going to admit it) he left with a severely damaged hand. It wasn't broken but the nerves were crippled. Lithuania and Canada took him to the hospital where they implanted the thin disk under his skin. It was a strange little device that sent out creatures America loved to describe to kids as "mini doctors that won't stop until they know you're healthy again". Right now the little instruments were doing just that and America's hand was healing a faster than if he let it heal on its own. The disk would be removed very soon and his hand will be fine once more. America couldn't help though but smile when Russia saw the dark circle over his wrist. He had to throw out all these statements that America brushed off easily from his years of practice with England. America would just look like he was ashamed of himself and give low hummed noises to show that he was "agreeing" to Russia's judgment. It was that simple.

One pilot spoke through the microphone that presented itself from the side of his chair. He announced that the passengers should take it easy as they begin to lift from the sea and edge to the sky. The microphone hid itself in the seat, sliding back as soon as the pilot began his instructions for the ship's ascend. America leaned at an angle, eager to see what was going on. The ship slowly started forward but at a slight angle to this point. America stood to watch the deep dark blue sea hide as they went up. The pilot called to ease on their angle. Maybe through two minutes they had successfully lifted themselves from the sea and were lifted into the sky. The crew announced their conditions they monitored, giving the okay to continue on at some points of their scanning. America grinned when he looked at the monitor that revealed the end of the ship coughing out fire above the water.

They were now flying in the air.

The ship was slow but it managed to break its way through the first layer of atmospheric gases and into the stratosphere. America had been occupied looking out the window and into the outer skies of space. He connected stars and constructed the constellations he knew in his mind. It was all so magnificent; the little dots in space that pierced through a black sheet, all glittering like they wanted to grab attention.

America didn't feel a sudden rumble and maybe even a jerk that startled the pilots. They briefly checked their status pieces when one pilot caught glimpse of the blueprints of the ship on a flat screen. There was a warning sign that shaded a piece of the ship the color red.

"Get the men in section 24, lower deck." The main pilot ordered.

"What's going on?" America asked placing a hand on the head of the pilot's seat.

"I'm not sure, may be a malfunction of some sort."

One of the co-pilots pulled out a screen on a side wall. The echoes of clanking and people shouting or running boomed into the cock-pit. All the men looked curiously at the screen when one official came to grasp his end of the monitor with gasping breathes.

"Hello pilots," The man said with an accent somewhere of Europe.

"What's going on down there?" The main pilot asked.

"Yeah," America interfered. "We have to get this ship out of two more atmospheres and we can't do it with one piece not working. Everything's gotta be in check and tip-top shape."

"It's nothing big," the man reassured, "there just happened to be extra storage that won't calm down."

"What do you mean?" One of the co-pilots asked.

Something white flapped across the screen and gave out a cry. It wasn't shrill or harsh. In fact, it sounded like the call of a certain bird. One man shouted out that he captured the bird and walked to the monitor with a wide, devious grin.

America blinked. "What's _that_ doing on the ship?"

-X-

Russia inhaled with a harsh tone. He pulled his shoulders up first before sliding fingers across his hair. Italy nearly skipped with two cups in his hands. The table was slammed with the cups making the Russian nation flinch a bit.

"Sorry I came a little late!" Italy sang. "There was a really nice girl that started talking to me and she was really funny and she has this cute dog too that is really soft and fluffy and- Oh! Sorry, I'm just talking aren't I?"

"I do not mind." Russia smiled. "It's fine."

Italy slid the cup to his friend and sat down on a chair next to the larger man. He took in his own beverage before tapping his fingers to the cup. "Um. Russia…"

"Hm?"

"How come America got hurt when he punched you that day in the meeting we had about a week ago? I thought you two were pretty strong and it didn't seem to hurt you at all." Italy shuffled his fingers over the cup before continuing. "I know you were talking about how living on Mars changed how you are but… I don't _really_ get it that much."

"Oh?" Russia cocked his head giving the country a small grin.

Italy chewed his bottom lip. "I feel stupid asking that. I think everyone in the room knew what you were talking about but it was kinda hard to follow for me."

"Nyet. Nyet. It's all fine Italy. I honestly had no intention of having you understanding such complex systems." The country chuckled. "To be honest, I don't think most of the countries understood what it was that I was saying during my whole speech."

"Really?" Italy asked with a more cheerful face.

It was true, a lot of the countries may have appeared to understand every exact word the Russian used in his dialogue but even he had to learn how to correctly format the formulas and properties used to construct his new home which took many years. He didn't mind the extra knowledge. It was very interesting to him in all.

"Then what did happen?"

" Well…" Russia blinked mindlessly at a lamp hanging from the ceiling. There was no way he could describe in simple words the purpose of the metallic layer that was made to cover Mars is order to control erosion and oxygen percentage that was meant to withhold the human race along with its main purpose of creating a light source, construction of an artificial ozone and dominating gravitational regulation throughout the planet. Russia gave low hums in hopes that Italy would grow distracted as he tried to think of a simple but informative way to explain the situation. It was quite amusing that he found himself struggling like this. For most people they could understand a few things and Russia would explain the little details that they might question. Not America though. For the most part he was the one doing all the explaining. That was probably one of the many things that Russia adored of his boyfriend. The two could have endless talks and discussions of things that others would find to be an unknown language. The humor was between each other when they went back and forth on statistics. It made Russia blush a little thinking about how special America was to him.

"Russia?"

The country shook his head out of the fantasies he carried. He cleared his throat. "Do you remember how people built houses back in the 2000s Italy?"

"Yeah!" He chirped.

"It's almost like that." Russia said. "At first, the house had something to hold it up and then people began to construct wood and fabric pieces and concrete, layer by layer. Right?"

"Yep, it's what helps keep the house standing."

"Precisely," Russia said. This was simpler than he thought. "Now the house is very sturdy and people can live in it but it's not impervious. It can still be knocked down if something crashes into it or if there is an earthquake or other disasters." Italy nodded. "That was then, although now most houses are generally impervious because of all the layers we made for it. So that would be like me. All us nations started off as well constructed houses but we could get hurt still, then just as I made a more firm construction on Mars is like the brand new houses we started to make."

"And because you're like the new houses you can't get really hurt but because we are the old houses we still can?" Italy struggled to clarify.

Russia nodded.

"And then when we start living on Mars we'll be like the new houses."

Another nod.

Italy began to cheer and clap. "That's really cool!"

The two laughed, Italy enjoying the fact that he may be stronger if what Russia was saying was true and Russia amused at the Italian's understanding. The country gave another yawn before closing his mouth snap shut and rubbing a finger across his forehead to the side of his eye.

"It was a pleasure to talk with you Italy, as always." Italy quirked his head when Russia said, "But I think I'll be returning to my bedroom."

"Okay!" The nation chirped. "Have a good night sleep!"

"And you have a good night." The nation nodded after he stood once gathering his laptop. He left the Italian who quickly started a conversation with a pair of girls giggling a table across.

The halls were incredible with large pillars extended high to a fake frame that played the sight of the night sky. Dim lights on walls and pillars scanned through the halls nonstop. There were few people who lingered around the halls when Russia passed by; some wandered, some just kept still and chatted. Doors passed by with a window next to them, one by one when Russia turned to a separate, much smaller hall. He read the numbers through drowsy eyes finding his room down several other halls down, into a circular room. The door unlocked when Russia slid over a card to a thin slit under the doorknob. His head blurred when a yawn broke out. It was a curious thing as to why he was so sleepy all of a sudden. A few couple of steps into his room and Russia noticed something in his room that he hadn't requested to be placed in here.

A white, very round bird perched over a bouquet of white and yellow flowers.

Russia stared for a countless moment pondering over the question of whether the bird was a hallucination from his exhaustion or it came unexpectedly. The bird cooed with pitch black eyes staring at the country. Russia closed the door slowly and left his laptop on a counter, instantly deciding to take a few steps towards the bird. It watched him approach with caution, cooed a few more and then held still. Russia did the same.

"How did you get here?" Russia mumbled to the bird.

…_warned you… now am watching you…_

The room filled itself with a stuffy cold feeling. Russia brushed his ear where he swore a voice spoke to him. The dove's face seemed to know what it was doing. Black eyes stared with intensity, dark and cold. The way it looked at Russia made him feel uncomfortable to the point that it reminded him of how Belarus would stalk him. Was it going to do something? It was only a bird. Maybe he could get rid of it before something started. Russia walked to the bird with a large hand ready to grab it. The dove cooed and jerked its head to the side quickly.

"Russia you're finally here!" America burst out from one of the room; arms spread wide open to embrace his boyfriend. The nation let the younger give him a hug but he had no intention of taking his eyes of the bird, watching it just as it watched him. "So listen, I don't know if you noticed but we were delayed from getting out of the atmosphere for a while."

"Is that so?" America pulled away to slide his hands down to Russia's as he responded. The nation must have been sleeping as it happened. He hadn't noticed his laptop reporting anything unusual on the ship.

"Yep and it was all thanks to this little guy," The country's hand brushed across the dove's head in a gentle manner. It didn't hesitate, move away or coo. "I think he might of accidently got into one of the openings when they did last minute checks on the wiring and junk 'cause he was found freakin' out all over the lower deck. Poor little guy."

"We should return it back to Earth as soon as we land." Russia suggested eyeing the bird.

"What!" America cocked his body to the side staring with shock. "Dude, it's a dove."

"I know it's a dove but…" Russia tried not to glare at it as America looked at him. "A- a wild thing should be returned home. It may wreck material in here since it's not trained."

America scoffed. "Doubt it. Look…" he held out his hand and called to the bird saying, "Come here." The dove flew off in an instance to then perch itself on America's upper arm. It cooed when its little feet traveled around to face Russia. "See!"

"All the more of a reason to give it away," Russia claimed. "If its trained then there is no doubt it has an owner. Perhaps its owner had lost it when it requested for the bird to be sent to their room."

"Naugh!" The American complained. "Do you have something against doves? Or birds in general? I mean seriously!"

Russia couldn't explain to America the uncomfortable feeling he was getting. It didn't seem trust worthy and he didn't like the way it appeared to be watching him. It could have been bugged, especially since it was trained. He felt like it was feeding information to someone as they spoke. Why a dove though?

A sigh was all Russia could offer at the moment before he stated, "It is a peaceful, wonderful creature although as I have said; the bird may belong to someone. You, of all people America should understand that this bird may be missed by a family member that raised him long ago."

It was possible, no matter how much America pleaded to deny it. He stroked the underside of the bird's beak before placing it over his shoulder. "Yeah, you're probably right." Russia beamed as if he had outsmarted the creature. Now he would just offer some sort of reward to any gentleman or woman to act as if the bird was of their ownership, hold it until they have landed safely to Mars and then Russia would gather the bird to soon place it in another ship headed to Earth. It would be full proof. America on the other hand still had hope that it would soon be something he could nurture, "But if no one takes the bird I get to keep it, right?"

"Of course," Even though there was no chance of that ever occurring.

And luckily, Russia's plan worked brilliantly. He had found a nice gentleman who didn't mind the extra cash to hold onto the bird. Russia had claimed he needed to bird to be watched over for until they landed onto Mars. He made it very vague that its presence was getting someone quite suspicious so he didn't have any desire of risking losing the bird from _his_ grasp. Not a total lie; that was the beauty of it. The man took the bird when America placed the word out of a lost pet. America was both a cliché happy and sad to see the bird leave to what he believed was the dove's master. Russia was surprised that the creature didn't create a ruckus, it was quite tamed but it left his world for the remaining time they spent in space with a cold black eye looking at him. It was as if it knew what was going on and was telling Russia to beware. The country shrugged it off knowing the dove would be gone soon.

It was hard to tell whether America was able to let go of the dove's presence for the short time it was with him. He had an unusual bond with animals that even if he spent a minute with the creature he would go on for three days about how wonderful it was. It wouldn't matter though because the ship had already arrived at the presence of the passengers' new home along with several other ships that left the Earth not long after they did. America was one of many people who manage to steel a spot to watch as they arrived to the planet with his twin brother. He pointed out the areas he knew each country would take with an eager face. Canada was still shocked to see how well made the planet was, it almost looked like another design of earth; clouds, land, sea, just everything.

The dock was a massive building perfectly made for one of the many ships arriving in different areas of the planet now. It led to the towns of the new land waiting for everyone. Once the ship had landed people gathered their belongings and started forth to a community with very few people. They had all personally selected homes and places around the area that they were directed to. America leaped out of the ship with Canada falling behind. He took in the largest breath of air feeling his whole being growing and extending. He couldn't stop saying everything that came through his mind.

At an earlier time back in the ship, Russia had promised America that he would arrive at his house to help move in his belongings soon enough. He snaked through the crowds of people to the man that held onto the bird. Russia came to his room and noticed there were a lot of noises being made. The window to the man's room was closed by blinds and muffles of what sounded like stressed commands leaked through. The nation knocked on the door. All the muffles went dead silent to Russia's surprise. The door slowly opened.

"Hello," Russia said, "I'm here to take back my bird."

The man stuttered before he began his brief explanation on how the bird was gone. Russia was still for the moments he spoke. The stranger gave excused that someone may have taken the bird, or someone may have accidently or purposely released it. He gave his desperate apologies but it didn't phase Russia. What got to him was that the bird was gone and right now America should be miles from this place anyways. Russia asked when the man lost the bird and he claimed this morning he saw it but after gathering his stuff to leave the bird was gone. There was no way the bird could have found America at that time, let alone America find that bird. It was perfect. Russia smiled and waved off the man saying he should not worry about it and that it would be all fine. The stranger insisted that he pay back for the loss but Russia was persuasive in saying he had got the service he wanted.

-X-

America forced his hand down his lower back letting out a large cracking noise as he stretched. The boxes were placed in non-specific places on unpacked furniture or corners of the house. Men that helped America move in began to gather small machines. The little guys were a big help, figuring out ways to push big pieces of furniture into tight doors. The men wiped the sweat off their brows when they scooted the robots to the door and buckled them into the empty spaces of their trucks. America slid his finger on a pad on the door that followed his fingers to meet the doorframe. He turned to the main hall that held most of the boxes ready to empty. Since yesterday America was at his determination to get all the major material out in their correct spot. He could take another cup of powdered nutrients that worked better than coffee. There was definitely a feel of the energy from the drink draining out of him. Maybe it'd be better to rest instead. He did get a lot done. The boxes were the only things asking to be emptied.

The country huffed and began to walk towards his kitchen wanting a glass of water. He pulled out a cup from one of the boxes, filling it with water half way. America gazed at his kitchen and the living room when he heard a tweet. The nation jerked, nearly choking on his water. White feathers glided into the kitchen with a sunflower grasped at its feet. America was frozen still, being careful not to startle the bird as it landed. Was it really the dove back at the ship?

"Uh..." The nation croaked. He let out his hand and said in a quiet tone. "Come here." The dove flapped its wings with grace to perch itself on America's shoulder. The blond man was in shock. "You're really the bird back at the ship aren't you?" He asked as if the bird would respond by speaking to him. Instead it tweeted and jerked its white feathered head to the sunflower. America followed the motion and replaced the glass of water with the sunflower. He examined it at many angles to occupy his thoughts. "Did Russia get you back?" It chirped again. "But I thought you were already owned by someone else..." America pondered over the possibilities of why his beloved would do such a strange thing as to get rid of the dove then return it. "What if you were a surprise gift to me and accidently got out of your cage? Was he trying to keep you a secret until we got here?" He thought out loud. This time the bird made no motion of agreement or signs that he would disprove. It only lifted its foot to scratch its head.

America was so confused.

He looked to the entrance of the hall when the sound of his door opening echoed through the house. It had to be Russia. America took the sunflower and bird to his pantry where a he told the bird to stay quiet on a shelf. The nation leaped out of the pantry where Russia barely stepped into the kitchen. The two looked at each other nearly blank minded.

"It seems you were working a lot on moving in America." Russia smiled. "I told you I would help."

"Well, you know me. And besides you were taking a while so I decided to just go on ahead." America said waving his hand. Russia made a slow travel around the room looking at the interior. His boyfriend tapped his fingers on the round counter. "Remember that white dove Russia?"

Russia stopped from his examination. He bit his lower lip. "D…da. I do remember the bird."

"It's pretty great that its owner got it back. I mean if it's supposed to be there." America shrugged.

Oh this was bad. What was he trying to say? Did America know that Russia made a deal with that man to get rid of the bird? He should have known that he shouldn't trust other people to handle his work. The Russian let his violet eyes dart across the room before he turned his head slightly towards America with a fake smile.

"Of course it's with its owner right now."

This was getting tricky. America would have thought Russia would admit to the bird being some sort of gift right now. Maybe there was a different reason it came. The blond quirked his head and ran a tongue across his teeth. Now what to do? The bird's sudden call against the silence startling both men. It came out of the pantry holding the sunflower and settled on the counter. The two stared at the head boggling bird for a long, quiet moment. Russia was the first to look at America, more shocked than the blond was.

"You took it from its owner?" Russia accused.

"No!" America argued. "Someone gave it to me and I thought it was you. I mean, I just come in here and it flaps in through my door with that sunflower."

Oh this creature was clever. Russia was more than eager to dissect the dove to see if it was any robotic or genetically altered creature. Unfortunately though, America planned to take good care of it and keeping a well put eye out for the dove. His watch would slip up soon.

In five days, the Dove would have flown away.

In three weeks, America would have accepted its disappearance.

-X-

_Russia didn't like the stench that brushed his tongue with a foul taste and stinging feel in his lungs. It reeked of death, if he had put it in words. His town didn't look healthy. Its buildings were mossy and leaked unknown fluids. The fresh snow that he assumed fell in the morning sizzled out from the heat being produced under his feet. Fumes spewed from between cracks and plants that were deformed. All the flowers were foul colors of greens and browns. He couldn't even tell if they were alive. Everything had to be dead here. Nothing stirred; all the citizens left, the animals were rotting at the corners of streets and no insects dared cross the town. What was this place?_

_The nation was perched on what was left of a bordering wall of someone's property. He just sat there, one hand on his knee and the other on top of it. Russia's body hurt from every angle to the point that he truly believed if he moved something would be damaged. The only thing he felt like doing was staying calm and internally listen to his world crumble. There wasn't much for him to say about it because he knew he wasn't going to die. Yes, this world may crumble, he may feel his body ripping apart in separate pieces, he may believe for a second that he was dead but he knew very well what would happen in the end._

_He was finally going to say goodbye to this ancient place he once called home._

_Through the cold wind that carried all the gases in the air Russia wasn't sure why his head started to throb, or maybe it was beginning to beat. Strange since he didn't have his heart connected to him at this moment. He didn't think it was at all safe to keep it while he stood here. Right now it was in a sanctuary and probably the most peaceful place there could have ever been. Russia perked his head up when he noticed a flock of birds fly across the town; there were four gorgeous white birds on the left and to the right side of a slimming black crow that led the way. He would have sympathized for them but instead the nation stood, ignoring the pain in his body and ran._

_All he needed to do was keep running._

_Holding terrified yet determined violet eyes the nation sprinted with whatever energy his former land held. It wouldn't be enough. The life was almost all sucked clean out. He tried loosing the birds through building, climbing into broken homes and jumping into the buildings it leaned next to. Russia came into one building where the birds finally swooped down to try and strike him but he dodged them in an instant, taking the broken pipes of an open home and leaping to the outside world. The birds curved and where now on his tail._

_One of the white birds dived swiftly to strike at the Russian's head. This made him stumble. Internally, his body ordered him to endure it, that he couldn't win in this escape. The birds came across him and grazed his skin but left a gust of harsh winds to knock the air out of him. While he was choking they began to claw and snap at him. Russia protected his face while slowly taking steps back. The white birds tore his clothes with little cuts and left small strikes of red that began to look more horrible with every slice. The nation opened his eyes once to see that they weren't white birds clawing at him; they were enormous black crows with deformed bodies. One slammed it body to Russia's head forcing him to fall back on his rear. They continued on with their terrorism._

_Russia opened his eyes and pulled his arms away when he thought he heard chuckling. Not far off, behind the crow's feathers and on a broken pipe did a simple white dove stand there, shaking. Its beak opened and hollered out the loudest, most vile laughter that sounded like it came from someone he would never want to hear that noise from ever in his life._

* * *

Сестра: Sister.

_Chao_: Hello/Goodbye

_Grazie_: Thank you

Пожалуйста: Please

Извините: Excuse me

_Non ti preoccupare_: Don't worry


	5. Chapter 4: Claims and Accusations

A/N: Oh my God, look. I'm not dead. Ugh, I have no excuse for the utter lateness of this chapter (I really don't) other than the fact that I've pushed it off far too much. Go thank ResaKeilor for nagging me every night to finish the chapter because without her this would have never been made until maybe next month (even though when she did nag me I would still brushed it off but I finally wrote another chapter). Yeah. It's one in the morning and I feel tired. I go to bed now, gracias.

Disclaimer: Don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia or its characters. If I had a magical crystal ball to tell me the future I would use it, but sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter 4-  
Claims and Accusations

Moving out of a home that you knew very well where everything was could let you recite a day blindfolded with no flaws. It was always a comforting territory for someone to return to whenever they felt the need to be secure. But, there are also other people who have developed the idea that as long as they could rest their feet and head somewhere, that place was home. That instinct would be really helpful for the millions of people who just moved the largest distance a human being could move from the birth pace of their race. After many ships landed on Mars there were plentiful people who were able to gather their family and find some sort of transportation; whether by car, subway, plane, or even walking they would reach their house most likely before the day had ended to see it welcoming the family just like any house they decided to purchase. Their belongings would either have been stowed with them or delivered in a complex system that begun as soon as the ship touched the dock. Not long after everything was put together would it feel like they hadn't moved a mile away.

Steel titanium covered rich red rock and nearly molded against it. The red planet itself and the steel were covered by many layers and miles of dirt and molded rock. Really, it was just an imitation of Earth's systems. Above ground a high percentage of people would most likely notice no difference in the territory other than its landscaping and the sky's brilliant way to reveal two moons. The most noticeable difference; date and time. After all Mars was further from the sun as a small child could recognize. What with an extra thirty minutes and double the calendar days would bring a lot of little changes.

In the territory originally reserved for the United States of America all citizens seemed to have adapted to the new schedules of their lives. Its been many years since they've changed to a new home that is now a common thing to those of Earth and Mars. The system was a part of their lives now.

At a park near the far edge of America's neighborhood did he and Russia sit on rich green grass that spread far across acres of land. They were perched under a tree where the occasional jogger, senior or biker would pass by. Russia kept the American secured in one arm that hooked over his waist and kept their bodies close. America was occupied with some sort of candy product he bought last night, as far as he told Russia. He tore at the small black bag that held what Russia recognized were those strange pop-rocks. America could come up with the oddest sugary products that not only satisfied a sweet tooth but entertained the simple minded. He liked doing that with many types of food products. The country dropped some of the candy in his mouth and twitched at the crackles and pops it made.

"Augh! I'll never get used to that!" America whined. "It's still so good!"

"I don't understand how poorly made products you insist on calling candy can please you."

America puffed out his cheeks when he tried to pout. The candy pinched and bugged his cheeks when they came close to the insides of his mouth. Russia found it adorable at how childish he looked. "Are you dissin' on my candy?" He spoke as if he had a full mouth.

"Nyet," Russia kissed his temple and chuckled, "I just find half of your produced candy unappetizing."

"If you wannah fight you could have just asked."

"I have a right to my opinion, don't I?"

"Just as I have the right to punch you for making fun of my candy."

Russia held out a hand and shook his head. "I was only sharing an opinion, just as you always do."

"When have I ever insulted your food?" America asked after shuddering when he swallowed the rocks.

"You don't let me cook my food at your house anymore." Russia stated with a slight annoyance.

America looked away, trying to figure out something to say. When nothing clever seemed to pop up he breathed and pressed his lips firmly together. " At least I made it sound nice."

"The first time you were willing to try my food you acted as if I stocked it with poisonous chemicals." The country stated.

"I said I was joking when I did that!" America defended.

"You never offered to let me cook again though," Russia looked at the other who was trying to keep his eyes away, "and when I offer you conveniently have other plans."

"Why do you hurt me like this?" America asked, acting as if he was crippling away.

"The truth does hurt."

"At least I was subtle about it. I didn't just say that I felt like I was eating crap mixed with water and grass." America shoved in a pinch of his candy when he was done.

"Is that what it tasted like to you?" Russia's anguished voice was a magnet to America's eyes. They both looked at each other with mock and sympathy.

America shoved his forehead under his boyfriend's neck and mumbled. "Can we just drop the conversation?"

"If you wish."

"Good 'cause I have a question." Russia always seemed amazed by how the man's personality bounced so quickly. He wondered if America did it purposely to change the mood of any situation or if he was unaware of it. The nation lifted his head and asked, "Is my tongue finally changing colors?" America opened his mouth wide open and stuck out his tongue as if a doctor was checking the inside of his throat. He let out a low "aaaaah" while he waited for Russia to answer.

From Russia's view, the country looked more ridiculous than ever. Yes, his tongue did change colors. In fact, it was changing multiple colors by each second. It was another useless trait that drew children to by the candy just because of simple entertainment.

"Da, it is changing colors." Russia huffed.

"Awesome." America dug to the bottom of the bag and rubbed his finger over his tongue. Talking like he had a full mouth he asked, "D'you wanna try some?" The crackle noises left Russia to stare at America's slightly opened mouth. He could see the candy jump and grow smaller. America gave an odd smile. "Oh, come on. Unlike your crap served with water and grass this is good!"

"So you admit it?"

"At least it has flavor," he sung. America popped in a few more bits and offered what was left in the small package it came in. The side of Russia's lip curved in a grin. He slipped his finger to dig for the chunks of candy in the bag. When it stuck to his fingers he pulled back his other arm and used his hand to force America's mouth to open. The blond looked confused when he found himself staring at amethyst eyes. Russia roughly shoved the candy over the country's tongue.

The American spoke awkwardly, "I coul' ha'f tha'kn it mah-"

He was interrupted when Russia leaned in to kiss him. The candy crackled in their mouths as Russia pressed them harder to America's tongue, trying to get them to stick on his own. He pulled back when America began struggling to speak through their kiss. Russia tried to close his mouth but began to understand why America would leave it open. The artificially made flavor seeped through his throat. It had a fake flavor that Russia wasn't in favor of but almost anything that came out of his boyfriend's mouth was delicious. When the popping settled down Russia swallowed the candy, feeling it crackle as it slowly traveled down. His stomach was in discomfort and he hadn't notice the bitter expression he made until America laughed.

"You get used to the feeling quick!" The country smirked.

"I don't believe that's the issue."

"You should try eating five bags with a pack of Pepsi. I tried that once!" America's energetic face grew serious as he said, "It was a sensation I've never experienced."

"You should consider looking over your diet one of these days."

"I watch my diet, okay?" Alfred said poking harshly at the man's shoulder.

Russia turned his head, disguising his thoughts with a small smile. His reaction almost led America to point out that he won the argument but a pedestrian caught his attention when the jogger asked over a cell phone the date of an event America knew he was attending. He looked to Russia who watched carelessly at the endless grass field.

"Hey Rus." The man looked to his other side. "Do you _have_ to go back to your place? I mean, we normally go to this convention like it's a ritual. Even when you were stalked up with files to report you still made time for this."

"I'm sorry America. I know the commitment I've made and the obstacles I dodged just to go to that convention with you but I can't miss the plans that were forced on me this year."

The nation rushed in with his own excuse. "Well it's not just that. I mean there's been barely any time we could actually spend together. I haven't seen you in months and every time I do another week is added to you having to stay there. You're always busy when you're back home too so you always come home exhausted. It's been nearly a hundred years; we've all had plenty of time to adapt to this place, you think things would go back the way they're supposed to be."

"I know." Russia sighed. "But that's not the problem."

"Then what is? These are the extra days for us here on Mars. Things slow down and it's easier at this time. For everyone." Russia attempted to make a statement but America interrupted. "You're government is really putting a lot of pressure on you and you guys were the first to actually stay here. You'd think that the new generation would have more difficulty but its going easy for us, so I don't see what's going on at your neck of the woods."

Russia watched his boyfriend's upset expression for a moment. "You should be used to the separation. Why do you suddenly feel the urge to complain about it now?"

"Because this is such bull crap." America mumbled.

Thick fingers shuffled the blond's hair making him growl and slap Russia's hand away. "Do not feel so disappointed." America cocked an eyebrow to the elder man. "My hours of work are not something you should find annoying. I guarantee, after this, we can spend a countless amount of time together without interruption of our government."

America scoffed, "What makes _you_ say that all of a sudden?"

Russia looked up to the sky where the reflection of half of two moons hovered in the sky. An airplane far more complexly designed passed the sky as a bird did. His breath was slow and easy, taking in the calm nature around him in exchange of his discrete worries. An old feeling that he discovered the moments he stepped foot on the planet were coming back. He was sure his upcoming weeks back at his home would end the anxious feeling he was given when America and the others first arrived here.

"I just… I believe my patience will finally pay off."

"Patience for what?"

A fake pleasing smile broke Russia's face when he glanced to America. Its lie stung the blond's eyes. He hadn't seen that look in a long time but he's seen it enough to know Russia was about to give vague information. "A meeting with someone who may end my needs to gather with my government."

"I wanna ask who this special person is but I feel like you'll somehow convince me to forget about it." America grumbled with distaste.

"It is no one important." Russia assured, pressing his large nose to America's temple. He whispered, "Not as important as you are to me."

"Yeah right," The country snorted. "If they can get you out of stickin' with your government 24/7 and I can't, I don't see how we have competition. I might have to have a talk with this person."

It was difficult for Russia to hold back his giggle and kiss the man. "Do I sense jealousy?"

"Shut-up."

"Mmm, it's adorable." He complimented stroking the country's hand. "Although, in all honesty, there truly is no reason for you to be jealous. There is no competition when it comes to you two."

"Yeah right," America drew his legs inward to pick himself up.

"Where are you going?" Russia asked eyeing the man.

"Just a walk," he shrugged. "My ass is numb for sitting for so long."

"I would think you'd be used to that," Russia coughed in a hushed tone.

Though it was meant to be quiet, America caught the words his boyfriend mumbled and blushed. He kicked the man's knees and shrieked "Sh-shut up! Seriously! You have no frikken right to say anything right now!"

The country fumed off to the sidewalk that split the park. Russia barked a harsh laughter while getting up. He purposely kept a slow pace as America shuffled quickly away. Between their distance America cursed and shouted in between every apology the Russian chuckled out.

-X-

"Don't you think your judging a little too fast Al?"

America couldn't stop staring at the enormous slim buildings that his car passed. His mind was too occupied lately that he offered his twin to drive them to the convention he had been dying to go to. This morning he said good-bye to Russia before he left off to the plane that would take him across their man-made ocean that, just as the Pacific did, split them apart. The whole time America was under a horrible impression. One he hadn't noticed until they talked at the park. Why didn't he think of it before though? It would seem so obvious.

"I'm not accusing of anything up front right now, but his excuses are getting really crappy lately." America sighed.

"And because of that you think he's cheating on you?" Canada asked.

"Well think about it!" The country looked to the driver with wide and anxious eyes. "He's been sticking around his territory more often than even I do. I mean, while my people were still adapting he would rarely come to visit. I have all this free time now that I would think he has too."

"Maybe he needs time to himself?" America gave a look to his brother like he had just said the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Canada jerked his shoulder. "Alright, it's _possible_ you could have a point but seriously, you might just be taking this a little too far."

"I did mention that he said there would be _somebody_ he's been waiting to meet for a long time right?" He pointed out.

"A politician?"

"Whose side are you on?" The country hissed.

"I just don't want you to make a huge mistake." Canada breathed. "You guys have been dating for about eight hundred years-"

"And half of those years I wasn't there with him."

"You haven't done anything to screw up your relationship Al, so I really doubt he would. I mean, no offense bro, but you're more likely to do something stupid than he would." Canada shrugged.

America growled. "Are you serious?"

Canada chewed on his tongue to ponder over their conversation. "Just don't judge right now. You're probably best off hoping that whoever this person is gets Russia off the leash for a while. I mean, it's not like he's going after any other nation, let alone a human. We've been here for nearly eighty years already. I really doubt it's a human and there're not a lot of nations here who really enjoy his company like you do. Besides they would have made some announcement in a meeting if Russia was doing something. We made that agreement that-"

"No nation can keep files of personal or public life to themselves if it involves another nation so long as they stay within the territory outside of Earth. Yeah. I know, but do you really think anyone would follow that crap?"

"We have to Al." Canada glanced at his brother. "Like you and Russia said, this place is very stable but any wrong move or misunderstanding could lead to everyone's death. No wars here, remember?"

"Don't lecture me on laws I made." America huffed, pressing his temple to the window of the car.

"If you really wanna know you can do the _mature_ and _adult_ thing and talk to him about it."

"He said I shouldn't stress about this person." The nation breathed. "He just brushed them off like they would mean nothing to me."

"Then maybe they do mean nothing to you." Canada turned the car to his right and slowly moved onto a vivid blue platform that was holding other cars up ahead. Just a couple feet off did the road begin to carry the car to a five story parking lot and park each vehicle to an open slot in the area. The nation turned off the car and let the high-tech society do the rest for them. He looked to his brother with a profound expression to show his utter interest and concern of the situation. "Listen, you need to get a grip and not stress over the little people. So Russia might be spending more time at his house than yours, he still makes time for you though. We all have our own agendas to follow."

"Yeah, yeah. I know but still…" America slid further down the velvet black seat he was in. "I just can't fight off the feeling that he's hiding something from me and I wanna know." The last words held more emphasis as he slammed the side of his fist to the window.

"What could he possibly be hiding?"

"Well I don't wanna think the worst of things so I'm trying to stay away from that. I really doubt he'd want to destroy something we both invested millions and millions of dollars on, especially with his people here so I doubt its anything… bad." America concluded. "But… I feel like it's something that should involve all of us. Like every nation here."

"You're intuition can be really weird sometimes." Canada sighed pressing himself back to his seat.

"If he is hiding something I'm going to figure it out." America promised more to himself.

"Look, how about this…" Canada pressed his thumb over a screen when the blue street slid the vehicle to a parking spot. The engine was killed shortly after yet the two remained in the car. "You don't think about the situation for today. You took this day off to drag me to a convention you've been talking about for the past couple of weeks, so like you said the day you bought the tickets, you're going to enjoy it, eh?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know I'd have this problem with Russ-"

"I'll buy you beer and a hamburger when it's over."

America stared at his brother for a moment then frantically worked his way out of the car. "Then what are we doing complaining here, we have a day to waste! Come on!"

The two walked out of the halls of cars and traveled towards a mobile walkway that transported the people in the parking lot to the convention center. Many people gathered around and took separate roots to enter the building. The twins walked a short distance when they reached the convention center's territory and were transported to the first floor by an escalator. Men and women passed them, holding gadgets and machines of all shapes and sizes. America's eyes sparked at all the shiny and originally designed instruments. His fascination made his brother laugh with every 'ooh' and 'aah' the nation breathed. They reached the front doors of the convention center in between two largely designed robotic figures. Canada looked at the one to his left a bit uncomfortably as it held two faces that seemed to be eyeing him. A large drill sprouted at the bottom of its body with wires circling its metallic figure. A disk under it hovered over the ground as the man claiming his latest invention registered in. To America's right he studies the complex system that another scientist created. Rods curved around its fleshy looking body with neon shades of liquid in the container. Metallic arms grew out of its sides with hands shaped like a gorilla. It had no face but walked like a crab with two eyes spouting from the top. America was tempted to touch the creature but he was called up next in line.

When the two were strapped with a holographic bracelet and a metal bind to hold each end America nudged his brother with a large grin, "Did you see that thing. Fucking creepy but awesome."

"Yeah," Canada shuddered.

America looked down to his bracelet and slid a finger under the hologram. It was specially designed to firmly tighten the atoms the metal bind produced and allow it to stretch. America liked to refer to it as the future's rubber band. The other reason he liked to call it that was because he could easily stretch it long enough to snap the hologram on his brother's arm which he couldn't resist doing.

"Ow!" The twin yelped. He pushed his brother to the side making America laugh.

"I had to!" The nation laughed.

Canada rolled his eyes, rubbing the sting the pinch left. "So what are we doing here? Where did you plan on going first?"

"I didn't plan anything."

"How come that doesn't surprise me?"

"I dunno." The man shrugged while stalking the massive halls filled with scientists of all types. He lingered around a cubed machine that operated as a volunteer came up to place a helmet on, which was connected to the large instrument. The man continuously made amazed noises and commented at how amazing the function of the devise was. He announced something about how he could see his childhood friend vividly. "I just wanted to see what these guys come up with." America said after listening in on the man.

"I thought you've been to these conventions before."

"Yeah, but I don't plan the day. That's Rus…"

The fascination America had grown was torn apart as the thought broke through his mind. The depressing sigh he let out made Canada panic slightly. He couldn't be disappointed just yet. They barely got through the doors. He suffered a small pinch from their bracelet already, it was going on so great. Canada frantically looked around for something that could pull America's attention. His eyes caught a hold of a station where people studied the liquid they were offered. Luckily, he caught a hold of the voice that explained how the mixture increases the senses of the body. It sounded more like a drug but Canada remembered seeing that product being sold to those who camped. They used it to experience the out doors more clearly, everything was brilliant and vivid to the body's sensitive state. Canada considered his brother's interest in it.

He grabbed America's arm and pointed to the station with a large fake grin, "Hey America look. That guy is giving away some weird drink. Wanna try it?"

America's interest rose as the sparkle in his eye curiously stared at the group. "Okay." He shrugged.

They walked over to the booth and studied the people who tried the fluid. Many of them seemed amazed at how strikingly vivid they could see. Others mention the scent of food that was being made miles away while some described their intense hearing. America took one of the offered cups by the scientist's assistant. He shook the drink in his cup around before glancing at his brother.

"You gonna try it?"

"What?" Canada teased. "Scared to try it alone?"

The nation scoffed. "As if!" He chugged the sample down quickly. It was like honey down a sore throat and oozed ever so easily down his neck. The taste was slightly bitter, though it didn't last long. America stared at the cup waiting for something unfamiliar to happen. When no sensation rose he looked to his brother and said, "I don't think it works on- Oh my God! Mattie!"

Canada looked to the crowd that gawked at the mysterious mixture and its functions. "What's wrong?" He asked a bit quietly.

"Where did you get on that Halloween mask?" America said in shock as he tugged at his brother's cheek. "It looks so real and scary."

Canada let out a sigh of offense and knuckled his twin in the chest. "Screw you!" He shouted as the other laughed.

"You're so sensitive." His chuckles died down as he glanced around the building. He let out low hums to signal his interest on what the mixture did to him.

"How does it feel?"

"It's really cool. It's like high-def television with blue-ray and 3-D effects in your eyes. Everything just… pops out." America said holding his hands out to make air circles. "This is way better than being high." He laughed. Canada shook his head when a small blush crossed his face. America began sniffing the air in detect of something familiar. "Do you smell bacon?"

"No."

"Well I do," his mouth began to water at the scent. A growl broke out of his stomach to show off his sudden hunger. "And beef… with lettuce topped with tomato and mayonnaise smeared all over mustard and ketchup between two-"

"Oh, come on. We just got here America. You can't be hungry already."

"But it smells so good." America complained. "I didn't think a burger could smell so damn delicious. I just can't explain it."

A fake laughter came towards the two men as the man giving out the samples walked beside America. "I see you tried out one of our commonly sold out product, sir."

"Yeah, I did." America perked. "What the hell are you trying to sell here?"

"Alfred." Canada hissed. He really wished his brother could be more considerate and nice to strangers but unfortunately, he wasn't afraid to be himself and think out loud.

The man laughed again. "Nothing that's illegal, I can assure you of that. The US military is actually our main consumer of this product. Back in the twenty-four hundreds, one of NASA's ships came back from Jupiter's commonly researched moon Europa, with a sample of its frozen water-"

"Then NASA found out it was actually a gas mixture liquefied and frozen together." America continued while staring at a few flashing lights that passed by. He seemed more attentive of anything that sparkled or would give some vibrant glow. "They tested it on bacteria and fungi then found out that the fungi survived in some sort of healthier state. Next thing you know it got turned into some drug that," he's next words were spoken with more dramatic emphasis, "opened the world to the military."

"Yes. I see you're familiar with our product."

"You already knew about this?" Canada asked.

"Never said I didn't." America said watching a machine rise from its sleeping state. "I've heard of it but it's not used a lot. I mean aside from the fact that there hasn't been a war in a while that really needed it. So they decided to give it out to the public. This is the first time I actually got to use this though. It's so cool."

Canada and the salesman watch as America swayed carelessly. He seemed more intoxicated by the drug then the other people who sampled it. They remained more grounded on their feet and studied it without giving away the fact that they used it.

"I have a question," Canada announced. "Does this cause any brain damage?"

"No, it's only a temporarily state but like all drugs, if not handled properly it could become an addiction. Aside from that it shouldn't cause brain cell damage with the amount we offer. Why?"

"Never mind then." The nation grabbed his brother and smiled at the man. "Thanks for letting my brother try your product." He dragged America away from the booth and wouldn't stop until they reached a large separate room that held many more instruments that were far smaller than the ones outside. "What's wrong with, eh? You're acting weirder then usual Al."

"Dude, I can hear someone having a fight." America said concentrating hard on the sound.

"Well that's none of you're problem okay?"

"But I think-"

"Alfred!" Canada interrupted. "You're thinking about him aren't you? Even when I told you to let go of the problem for a while."

"Pft, naw!" America laughed. "I'm just all messed up because of that weird drink man." Canada only frowned. They stared down at each other; one piercing a glare while the other gave a lazy look due to his half attentiveness. With whatever argument he detected was beginning to drown under the blurring sound of the crowd. America hugged himself. "Okay, maybe you're right."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry but I just can't get it out of my head." America slammed his back to the wall. He slid down to the floor and covered his face with his knees. "I really wanna know why he spends so much time over there. After this week I'm busy with meetings and handling government funds from morning to night. There's no way I can talk to him and he's not coming to my place until next month."

"What if I go visit him?"

"You can try." America shrugged. "When he's over there his government nearly attacks him. They always pack him with things to do that he barely has time for himself."

"Alright then, it's a plan." Canada held out a hand to help his brother back on his feet.

That nation stared for a moment, eyeing the other. "Are you sure Mattie? You really don't have to do this."

"I know you won't stop bugging about it until you finally get the chance to talk to him." He admitted. "Besides, I don't mind helping you out. Not like anyone else is really interested in your problems anyways, eh?" America chuckled with a smirk rising upon his face. "Now come on, I know you're dying to cause trouble here with some weird robot you've never seen before."

"What if I am?" America said taking his hand.

The day went by easily now that America had the knowledge of someone being on his side. He doubted England would ever be nice enough to put up with his problems and that made him grateful to have Canada as his brother. The two mindlessly passed by many objects that were either familiar or foreign to their eyes. America tested as many machines as he could, causing some sort of disruption at some point. They were almost kicked out by security but Canada convinced the men they would behave. By the end of America's sampling over all the machines it left him breathless when the day became night. The two left as soon as the employees asked them to leave since all the machines were removed from the building. For a while America complained about his senses going back to the way they originally were and how he missed the way he saw the world under the mixture's intoxication.

Not long after and as promised, Canada took America out for a burger and beer. America ate an inhumanly amount of burgers and drank double the amount he ate. The two were both drunken with a massive amount of alcohol they swallowed down. The bar they attended was loud and drowned the rant that America began saying.

"You know why I like Braginski so much bro?" America slurred as he swayed the alcohol in his stomach back and forth like a bottle. "I like the way he fucks me when ever we get the chance to screw each other. God, he is so damn good at it that I can't even describe it in words!"

Canada rubbed his hand over his head trying to figure out what it was his brother had just said. The idea of having to place his brother's car on auto pilot for when they get home kept pushing in his head and the cost of it. For some reason they started charging the distance used when cars are on auto pilot to drive you where ever you needed to go. God, why did he care so much about it? It wasn't even his car.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." America slowly spoke while poking Canada's face. "You know that I love him, right?"

"Yes Al, I know that." Canada hissed. "Every nation in the whole damn world knows that."

"Good," he exaggerated, "'cause he's mine."

"I doubt anyone would…" The nation burped in a way that made him go wide eyed at his upset stomach. When he didn't vomit he continued his slowly made comment. "Want to take your Russia away from you."

"That's right! 'cause he's _my_ Russia." America slammed his hand over the counter and continued on. "I've gone through several months of hell just to figure out that deep inside that big, freakishly cold fattie is actually a good person inside. Like, _really_ deep inside."

"That's great America."

"It is! And you know why?" The nation chugged another bottle of alcohol easily. "Because for years I've gone on calling him a stupid Commie, which I still think he can act like sometimes, but the past is the past! Sure, he tried to sabotage my troops during World War 3 but hey, we were all trying to kill each other back then. Why should I be mad at something even I did? Oh wait, 'cause I'm the hero, so my doings are meant for… justice! But then years go by and I find out he's just as heroic. I mean, I could have been a block of ice if he didn't save me."

"What are you talking about?" Canada whined.

"Shut-up, I'm tellin' a story here." America barked. "He's not a villain to me so I guess that means we can go on with our days, being nice to one another but _no_. I didn't like that idea 'cause he was someone who was special to me. God, I wanted to fuck him so hard that night, which I did! Guilty! I am guilty of screwing a Russian but I don't care! 'Cause I love him and… he loves me. But! Apparently he doesn't love me enough to tell me who this goddamn mystery person is so I'm a bit ske- ske- skeptical about what's goin' on with our re-LA-tion-_ship_!"

"I thought I told you to forget about that."

"I'll forget about it when I can say without any hesitation that aside from his government," America twirled a finger, "Russia belongs to me and only me. Got it?"

"The world and Mars does Al. The world and Mars."

"M'kay! Just making this shit clear." America jabbed his finger to the counter then slammed his head to the hard polished wood. "God I fucking love him so fucking much. I wish he was here right fucking now." America was quiet for a moment, only the sound of the speakers playing radio music and the few people who stuck around could be heard. Not long after did Canada think he was sleeping but then the man began singing with a hoarse and soft voice. "_Oh where, oh where could my Rus~sian be~? Oh where, oh where can he beeeee~? I searched high, I searched low, but there's no where to go~! Oh where, oh where could he beee~?_"

"Oh my God Alfred," Canada laughed.

A low moan drained out of his lips before he lifted his head to sip the last bits of his drink. "I'm gonna find out that secret Canada. I guarantee it."

"Don't fuck this up for the world bro."

"I promise nothing~!"

* * *

Side Notes:

-Don't eat pop rocks with Pepsi or Coca-Cola. Now that I said that I know some of you are going to try it in hopes that your stomach will explode, even if _MythBusters_ proved the myth wrong.

-One day on Mars is 24 hours and 37 minutes.

-One year on Mars is 687 (Earth) days. One Earth year is 365 days. (In my head they made some new calendar system but it as too complex for me to figure out.)

-Europa is the sixth moon of Jupiter. Recently it's been discovered that its outer crust is frozen water. (The gas discovery in my story is made up but I wouldn't doubt that there's some Earthly drug that opens your senses without jacking up your brain.)

-America is singing the tune of "Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone". Of course, that's not how the lyrics go. _At all_.


	6. Chapter 5: Hallucination

I have no excuse for my lateness of this but I'm thankful for ResaKeilor who talks to me everyday and told me as often as she could remember to keep writting. Heh. I'm so lazy. BUT in honor of me finishing off the first semester of school I decided to get the next chapter done. Yeah~ SORRY FOR THE WAIT THOUGH!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5-  
Hallucination

The sky seemed to always be clear here. Never did a cloud come over the endless fields of flowers that not only extended at great lengths with a mix of colors like crayon box, but they came alive. Wind would brush the flowers and steal their colors sending them a yard across the field. In its place was another set of colors. Blues would mix with greens and yellows would have been splattered with red polka dots. All the colors ran as a river down its path. Russia stood a short distance away from the field. He took in the beauty of these fields, a place he only seemed to dream about whenever he was at his home. Every night he came here he'd always wander around the field of flowers, never through them. He'd wander the perimeter every night for the past eighty years in hopes that someone would appear in the center of the field. Russia sighed for the millionth time he'd been here. The feeling of being the only one here for another night disappointed him. He still had a month to haunt the grounds before he went to America's house. The nation had to admit, his familiarity of the place and hope of someone appearing was far less pleasing than going a far distance to arms waiting to hold him again. Russia acknowledged the place as a nightmare, its warmth and home like feeling being of trickery and disguising the fact that he was alone in the world, but he knew better. He knew this wasn't a world he made up, if it was he wouldn't have to force himself to return home just to see the place.

Russia closed his eyes, inhaled and opened them. Almost like a magic trick had just occurred the corners of his sight caught a glimpse of something very… yellow. He turned to face a separate field of yellow flowers of all kinds. Daffodils, lilies, evening primroses, buttercups, and daisies were spread around in a circle. They grew so fine and rich it looked like a mimic of the sun. The field rose as if a small hill with every flower that was taller then the other edging towards the center. Right in the middle stood proud and beautiful sunflowers staring at the sky. Russia looked around the fields, from the stock of yellow flowers to the acres of many different colored flowers. He wasn't sure if it'd be of good instinct to step over the smaller flowers so he could admire the sunflowers at a close few. It may have been some sort of trap as well. When nothing stirred in the environment besides the wind he decided to carefully maneuver himself across the yellow field. The plants grew thick and closer to each other the closer he got to the center. With great concentration he managed to reach the center with little damage to the other plants. It seemed so warm and bright in the middle. His eyes wandered the field that nearly seemed to blind him with its vibrant yellow color. They were all so beautiful but he really admired the sunflowers. His attention slowly grew back to the sunflowers but instead of a yellow circle of soft petals meeting his eyes, stunning violet rocks took his sight.

"Здравствуйте."

It would have been like looking at a mirror if the being in front of Russia wasn't popping out of the bushel of sunflowers. The mimic person crawled out of the center forcing Russia to step back a few inches. There was a still moment as the two stared at each other amongst many yellow flowers.

"I can't honestly say it's a pleasure to see you again." Russia stated.

The other laughed beginning to take his own route out of the field. "It isn't as if our time together is something you asked for. I will have to admit, I was the one that came more onto you when we first met but you handle things far more maturely, even if you didn't want me around."

"Being haunted every night by your presence was easy to get used to." He said following his reflection. "Remember I do have a younger sister who insists on us marrying."

"Hmmm, very true." When they were both out of the fields the mimic Russia picked up two rocks and began scraping them harshly together. "What brings you here друг?"

"I want to know about that Dove." Russia announced.

The mimic stopped the friction he caused while grinding the two rocks together. He searched for a response that would humor him. "You waited many years just to ask me that. Either there's really nothing going on in your life or you have a strong sense of dedication. Although it is nice that for once you actually wanted to see me."

"I've figured when something feels like its related to you things should be taken more seriously. Not to bask you in my presence."

"Well then…" He grinded the rocks together, creating sparks. The flash of heat fell to touch one of the yellow flowers and start a fire. Russia made a slight jolt, internally pitying the way the flowers were going to be disposed of. "I'll be able to answer your question if you first answer mine. What makes you think I'm responsible for the bird?"

"I didn't think it at first," Russia inhaled the smoke that oddly enough moved very slowly across the other flowers, "but then I began to notice that it didn't seem… natural."

"Perhaps it had defected genes." The man offered.

"Even so it seemed to be well trained. And if that isn't enough, I'm quite sure that the animal sent some sort of message to me. Something that sounded oddly familiar to what you said a couple weeks before the other nations left Earth."

The mimic Russia stared at the original with a deadly grin. Russia didn't offer any emotional reaction, only staring with a straight face. The mimic wandered away from the burning yellow flowers and trampled over the more colorful field.

"Do you remember what it was this bird-"

"Dove." Russia corrected.

"_Dove_," He emphasized, "had supposedly said?"

"I could only make out a few of the words. Something about warning me and watching me. That doesn't sound at all different to what you told me before hand."

"You have the memory of an elephant!" The dream impression laughed. "This is why I like you Russia! You study closely to see what pieces appear to fit together so well."

"Logic? Common sense? I'm not really in any condition to allow any mistakes or flaws when I'm off Earthly lands."

"Then maybe you should have stayed there."

Russia stopped following his reflection. The other turned around, cocked an eyebrow and studied him. "Your enthusiasm to have us nations trapped in one area sickens me."

"And this is coming from you?" He laughed. "The nation for as long as time stood had wanted every country to be his so he could encase them in his own display case!"

"I never said I was perfect."

"That's hypocritical."

"It's not if that is no longer my intention."

"So you don't want every nation to be yours?"

"I own one of the most expensive luxuries that does not touch Earth and is currently revolving around the sun in a slightly slower pace. Currently there are over two dozen nations that will leave but always return. I have to be honest, the company of another nation is far more entertaining then discussing issues to my subconscious. I've learned that now." A loud pop broke out, catching Russia's attention. The flames engulfing the yellow field were incredibly high but they still didn't seem to move an inch forward. Russia shook his head and brought his eyes back to the other. "I've answered your question, now answer mine."

"The bird is nothing you should worry about." The mimic perked. "It's probably just wandering that stupid red planet right now."

Russia noted the anger and kept it at the back of his mind. He didn't want to fall away from the main topic of his question but he felt he'd be hearing more criticism about the planet later on.

"Doing what exactly? By the looks of it I have the impression that you were the one who sent it."

"Your impression is good at this game. I did send it and it did exactly as I trained it to do."

"So America was meant to find it."

"And keep it for a while." The mimic revealed. "It was optional as to whether or not United States would keep it or not. When he allowed it freedom he left it to go around, watching other nations. I'm completely fine with the decision. It seems better getting first hand sight then second hand rumors."

"You've trained that bird to act like a spy for you then." He hissed.

Another laugh. "I prefer to think of it as watchdog. Saying that the dove is spying gives off the idea that we're enemies. I'm not trying to figure out information or anything like that. I only want to make sure you nations are taken care of."

"It's still unwanted knowledge that the bird is gathering; without permission of the other nations as well."

"There wasn't a problem when you still lived on Earth."

The cackle of the flames behind engulfed the silence. Russia exhaled through his nose. "I suppose ignorance is bliss."

"Yes well, you have your answer. It was a pleasure talking to you Russia although I need to go." He perked.

Russia watched the man walk away with a strange expression. "Where could you possibly need to go?"

The man paused. His head cocked to an angle when he looked back. "I have a schedule to follow."

"When will I get to see you again?"

"You'd have better luck communicating with me through that Dove." He barked out a harsh laughter. "Then again, you were the one that wanted to dispose of the poor creature."

"That doesn't necessarily answer my question."

"I'll come to you when I feel you need my attention." The stranger possessing Russia's figure began sinking into the flowers. He continued walking downward to the depths of the field's secrets. "I do believe you should return back to your world now. There's a flustered blond with glasses that wishes to talk to you."

Russia blinked. "Blond with glasses?" _What was America doing at his house? Didn't he get agitated with the lack of time they had together when he was at Russia's home?_ Russia watched the flowers rustle as the tip of silver hair hid under them. It was a strange place this area was. Russia wondered why his guest would only open the door to his mind whenever he was at his house. Well, it wasn't as if anything would make complete sense here.

This was a dream after all.

-X-

About two hours ago Canada was driven to the airport in favor of his brother. He continuously talked about what it was he wanted the northern nation to coax out of the Russian. The list went for a while until they reached the gates of the airplanes. America swiped at his brother's suit (even though it really wasn't necessary since he was already finely pressed) and demanded that his brother not slip any information up. If Russia stuttered or refused to reveal anything America ordered the nation to dig in harder. The tactics that America was recommending made Canada slightly scared. How did they live a successful eight hundred year relationship? Even if half those years they were never physically together? Canada assured the other that he'd find out what he could but made no promises of tormenting the man. He could never do that anyways.

The airplane ride was incredibly fast. Canada didn't formulate any plan to convince Russia of any truth America was seeking, he didn't feel the need to. They've been associated with each other long enough that he was quite comfortable with Russia's presence. As long as he maintained his quiet and pleasant attitude Russia would most likely be kind enough to answer back. There shouldn't be any need to be forceful.

As the machine cut through the sky Canada had slept to pass the time. One moment he was resting with his face glancing at the rays of a distant setting sun, the next he was awaken to a night sky and double moons. The pilot announced their decent to Russian territory and thanked the attendants for choosing their airline. Canada pulled out his cell phone to see what hour it was. With simple math he discovered it was early morning and people were already on their feet moving. America mentioned something about Russia being an early bird so it was highly possible that he was awake. Should he call then? Canada dialed the man's cell phone number to then be placed on voice mail; his home phone did the same.

_Russia's house would probably be the best place for now_.

With his luggage in his possession Canada rented a car and dropped his belongings off in the trunk. Climbing aboard the driver's seat the nation made it to Russia's house in no less than twenty minutes. His car eased onto the drive way and parked when a switch was deactivated. Canada stared at the large mansion in amazement. It had much of Russia's culture touched onto it but it had the sophistication of the latest home models in it as well. There were glass halls that showed pieces of the inside and thin intricate-black bars that wrapped around the glass, walls carried high up and were closed with an onion like shape. Windows that were long hid the inside with large curtains and sometimes plants. Grass was spread at a large distance, green and lush. Tree would sprout across the glass walls of his property. Canada walked under a large arch that several feet down led to the front door. Inside the curve of the hall were two murals of Russia's people and space.

What the hell did luxury mean to Russia? This was a freaking castle!

Canada shook out the fact that the expensive building belonged to a man who was the only one that occupied it and knocked on the door. When no one answered there were a few more knocks and one click to the doorbell. Canada stood for a long moment, wondering what to do since no one answered. He pulled out his cell.

From: Mathew W.  
To: Alfred J.  
Message: Al, do you know where Russia would be at this time? It's around 7 AM here.

From: Alfred J.  
To: Mathew W.  
Message: He's probably still sleeping. Just go in his house. The security number is 61-59-89. After you go through this hall you'll see two staircases, to the right is another hall. He'll probably there.

From: Mathew W.  
To: Alfred J.  
Message: I AM NOT BREAKING INTO HIS HOUSE! How do you even know the security number anyways?

From: Alfred J.  
To: Mathew W.  
Message: You're not breaking into his house. There's a huge difference between being given the key to enter and destroying a wall or window just to get in. Duh! And I know because I spent a bazzilion weeks at his house. We ARE dating.

From: Mathew W.  
To: Alfred J.  
Message: But I don't want to bug him if he's sleeping. What if he had a hard day yesterday and is really tired right now?

From: Alfred J.  
To: Mathew W.  
Message: Don't start this with me Mattie. I'm in the middle of a meeting right now so I expect you to go in there right now. You know the combo and where he's probably sleeping. Just hang out there for a while. It's a fucking huge ass house. Go get lost just to kill time if you don't want to bug him just yet.

From: Mathew W.  
To: Alfred J.  
Message: I don't want to get lost. I'll just go back to his house later.

(WTH! Why is his house so big?)

From: Alfred J.  
To: Mathew W.  
Message: No, what you're going to do is wake his fat ass up and get what I need to know. No questions ask. The sooner the better. It's not like he'll tear at your face for waking him up. I've bugged him enough to the point that he's used to it.

(I forgot but I can tell you this: lots of things happened in those halls and rooms. LOTS.)

From: Mathew W.  
To: Alfred J.  
Message: Fine... but if he does tear at my face like a lion you owe me. TWICE.

(Ew. I didn't need to know this.)

From: Alfred J.  
To: Mathew W.  
Message: You got it! Good luck! ;-D

(LOL. I still love that fat-ass 3)

Canada searched back to the previous messages and tapped in the numbers his brother gave on a flat screen to the side of the double doors. The doors hissed and highlighted around the sides. He pushed his hand over a black square where the doors split from each other and walked in. The halls stretched on with a marble floor and arched ceiling. To the sides were portraits of previous leaders and on the ceiling was a long rectangle of an illuminating light. The floor caught the reflection of the blinding bright light, making the room a vibrant yellow-white color. It slightly began to hurt his eyes but Canada managed. When he came to the opposite end of the hall it stretched outward to reveal a double staircase that curved to the sides of the house. Under the stairs was a pathway to a separate room. Canada paid no attention to where it led and started for his right where, just as America said, a single hallway punctured through the house. This was one of the glass halls that Canada saw outside. Bushes and plants pressed towards the glass as if they were trying to get in. The morning sun leaked it reds and orange colors through the class, washing the area with warm colors.

The door at the end of the hall was slowly pushed open as Canada poked a few inches of his head in. His brother was right again, there sat Russia on a cushioned chair sleeping with his head slightly turned to the side. This didn't look like a bed room though; it was more like an office. A desk stretched from the wall and curved around with several holographic screens hovering over it. Papers spread along with books around the desk. An office chaired was also added behind the desk and turned to the opening of the desk. Canada began to consider America's suggestion of wandering and getting lost in the mansion, it defiantly as a possibility. He glanced behind himself then pushed the door all the way open. It probably would be fine if he just remained in this room, Russia would probably wake up very soon anyways.

The nation took a seat to another chair that sat across from Russia's. In between them was a coffee table that floated in the air. Under it was a disk with a sharp end at the middle holding a small vibrant blue orb. Canada stared at the orb for a while with no purpose. Russia fidgeted for a moment, sucking in a deep breath as he stirred. His rumble nearly terrified Canada in the calm environment; it was so abrupt. The nation's eyes watched Russia mumble something that sounded as if he were irritated. His face grew slightly contorted but then eventually relaxed. For a while Canada laid back and simply stared at the features Russia grew, wondering very faintly in the back of his mind what they made America so in love about.

Canada cocked his head and studied Russia like a scientist did with some animal specimen. He noted the slight chubby cheeks that rounded and made the curve of Russia's face. The pale skin that was now dampened by a rich orange outside; it made him appear more alive. His skin was clean of many blemishes except a small sun burn beside his sideburns. Canada was more intrigued by how his hair fell at an angle, directing themselves one way and shaded with crimson-orange sun. It shimmered more brilliantly to the sunrise and looked as if it were his natural hair color.

He resembled so much of Ukraine.

There was no doubt that Canada could see her face on him. Aside from the uniquely large nose and longer hair he could defiantly see Ukraine there. His attention grew to his fantasies. He began thinking about the woman when they last talked. She was a real sweetheart. Ukraine would tell the story of her week or day, be flustered with events that made her fumble a lot and smile whenever she succeeded in something. He had to call her as soon as he was done with this.

_I wonder if she knows what going on with her brother._

Russia inhaled another deep breath but this time he opened his eyes. He expected to see his beloved somewhere in the room but instead saw a reflection of purple eyes in some dreamy trance. Blinking out the blur of the sun and his groggy feeling, Russia accidently spoke in a deeper tone than he intended.

"Canada ?" He asked.

The nation gasped in sudden realization that he had been staring at Russia without seeing that he was awake. Was he making weird faces? It seemed even more horrible that he was thinking about his sister. In a state of panic Canada rose from his seat and stuttered over his explanations. His foot caught the back side of his other ankle causing him to fall over on the coffee table. Its force to stay up only made the table tilt with Canada over it, his legs hanging out in the air and his face planted on the floor. Russia took in the whole scene at once and began laughing. What a strange way to start a morning!

He tried to hold back his laughter as he helped the man back to his feet. "I-I'm sorry Canada ," he gasped in between his words, "I honestly don't mean to laugh."

"Aaah. It's fine." He began blushing just at the idea of how embarrassing that must have looked, in front of anyone. It didn't matter who because it was still a sign that he was clumsy as ever. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding though."

"Not at all." Russia assured. "I am wondering though; how did you get in my house?"

Suddenly the answer jumped in his mind as he spoke the same time Canada did, "America."

He gave out a low hum. "Very well. Oh, have you had anything to eat yet?"

"N-no," the thoughts of Russia's eldest sister were slowly leaving Canada's mind but there was enough to make him uncomfortable and not trust the words he spoke. "B-but I'm fine. I mean, I'll be okay with just a cup of coffee."

"If you insist." Russia smiled and opened the door back to the center of the house.

The sun peaked over the buildings and hills of Russia's town and the morning was beautiful. The main piece of the house was lighten more by the distant sun that rose up. The screens and bulbs which illuminated it were beginning to dim as the sun edged toward the sky. Canada was taken to the underside of the staircase where at the other end was a large kitchen and family room; a _ridiculously_ large kitchen and family room. Its ceiling was high up and the kitchen stretched far. Cabinets and the counters wrapped in ridiculous ways around the walls. The family room was more like a home theater with two or three steps of chairs that watched an empty screen on the television. Behind those chairs was a wall literally made out of glass. It looked out to a yard that saw another building at the end, still Russia's property.

"Um… I was wondering Russia," Canada stared as the nation prepared some coffee, "why get a big house like this?"

The country glanced around for a moment, "It is pretty big, isn't it." _Did you just notice_?"This wasn't my original house actually. It's not really a house in fact, it more of a… classy hotel. That's how America referred it to."

"Did he now?" Canada pondered whether or not America asked the same question or if he just went crazy trying to figure out the blue prints of this place. "If this wasn't your regular home then why stay here? I mean, isn't it a little too big for one guy?" He hoped he said that clearly with no offense or malice.

"It wasn't really that big when my people first started here." Russia placed a mug under a machine that spewed out coffee. He set another when the first was filled and offered Canada one of the cups along with sugar. "This was actually where a majority of my people stayed. Since our leave was almost sudden there were only so many houses that were properly inspected and checked off as a suitable place to live. There wasn't a lot of suitable land across Mars but these mansions were opened in many places, courtesy of your brother."

"What do you mean?"

"These mansions are something America's government designed. Beneath each of them are three stories of a housing environment. This mansion is its own rocket that isn't connected to Mars, just in case anything was to happen here."

"Wow," Canada pressed his lips to the curve of his cup, "that's pretty smart."

Russia smiled. "It is. It's what kept my people from sleeping on the streets while the environment outside was being constructed. My own building wasn't made either so I had decided to place myself in one of these homes. Every morning it was so lively with people running around everywhere. Men went out to construct, women stayed in to keep the house running, children ran around either playing or studying. It was… great."

"But those people left so why stay here?" Canada asked. "I mean, as much as people try to show off with the biggest house I'd feel kind of lonely in such a big place. The empty space would get uncomfortable."

"It does get uncomfortable," Russia admitted. His bright smile fell as he sipped his coffee. "Even though I have so much free space here it suffocates me. I just can't let go of this place though. Its past holds me here and I like to remember the children that would pull me around to play with them as their mothers cleaned. And even when they all left to their new homes, on occasions I would get some people in need of shelter. Sometimes it was a group of teenagers, a mother with her children or a man who seems to feel the need to just break apart. Those days are long gone though. The only guess I have ever had here is America but even he's grown tired of coming here. He'll be willing to come back though if I actually had time to spare with him while I was here. I understand why he wouldn't want to stay in such a large place with nothing to do from the sun's rise to the time it sets. It is far too big for a single person to occupy, but not so big when he can wander in the memories."

Canada's hands wrapped his cup thoughtfully as he soaked in the information he was just given. "Not to ruin the story or anything but was America as opened to the way you thought of this mansion or did he just think it was kind of a stupid idea?"

If Russia had a mark saying '_SHOOT HERE'_ Canada just received a bulls-eye. "W-well," he started a bit hesitantly, "you'd be surprised at his response. He did believe my want to stay here while others still came was very... uh, heroic. Still, its not that the house is the problem, he was defiantly fascinated by its size and endless secrets and how we use the house's size to…" Russia stopped short off and coughed. His ears grew slightly red as he ducked his mouth under his scarf. "I believe that's enough about the house. I do still have work to attend to. Do you plan on staying here for a day or two?"

"Oh! Yes, I was going to get a hotel room and-"

"You don't have to do that." Russia said placing his cup in a sink. "There's more than enough room here for you to stay. I'll take you to your room and you can drop off your luggage. I apologize for my absence but I do encourage visiting the neighborhood. I plan on being back by eleven or twelve hours from now so we can have dinner for whatever it is you want to discuss." Canada was a bit startled at how Russia knew he wanted to talk to him about something important and the surprise was written all over his face. The nation chuckled when he began leaving the kitchen. "You shouldn't need to act surprised Canada. I believe most people would assume a visitor coming unnoticed to their house would want to discuss about something. Come, I'll show you to your room."

Canada was left alone in the large house with a day to occupy by himself. He scurried his belongings to the room Russia offered on the first floor. For a moment he thought about texting America to tell him it'd be a while until he got anything his brother wanted to hear but then he remembered it was night at their region, he was probably passed out by now. He stared down at his phone remembering his thoughts about Ukraine. Maybe he could call her; it had been a while since they last talked and he really wanted to know how she was doing. A cold sweat fell down the side of his cheek as he pressed over her name and let the phone dial her number.

It rang.

And rang.

"Привіт?"

"U-Ukraine?"

"Canada! Is that you?" Her voice lightened the mood so very fast that Canada's heart raced.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

"Oh my! How have you been? It's been a while since we've last talked to each other."

"It has. Yeah. Um, I'm doing fine. Everything is great here. How about you?"

"Splendid," she chirped. _God it was so cute_. "Belarus has been on a bit of a rampage but its nothing I can't handle. I'm just glad that she's finally taken I liking to Lithuania. The poor man has been looking at her for quite some time I'm glad she's finally come through."

"Really now?" Canada did care about the events occurring on Earth but he really was grateful to hear Ukraine talking so lively. Her voice was more than a bird singing whenever she could get a nice giggle at her siblings. "Does Russia know?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I haven't been able to reach him in a while. I've overheard that he's been incredibly busy. More than usual."

"He has been." Canada agreed.

"I hope this doesn't cause any trouble to his relationship with America. America should know Russia means well. How are they doing anyways?"

"Would you like me to be honest or give you the vague truth?" He tried to make it sound a bit sarcastic but the way he breathed almost made his question seem desperate.

Ukraine seemed to catch his trial though since she giggled. "I know not all relationships are happily ever after every day, especially for nations. It's healthy for them to argue but I hope its not getting ridiculous."

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" Canada made clear. "As far as I know they've never gotten into a physical fight in a long while (thank God). They just have… disputes, I guess."

"Okay." Ukraine said. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but my break is over."

"Oh! Were you in a meeting?" He asked more flustered now.

"Yes but don't worry about it Canada. I enjoy our little talks. It's nice to hear you once in a while."

"Ah… um, O-okay then." His whole body was beginning to heat up. "I-I'm sorry that I haven't been able to talk to you a lot."

"No worries. It's just wonderful to hear you are doing well. Oh, and if you ever get the chance could you tell my brother to contact me soon. I'd really like to talk to him."

"Yes! Of course."

"Thank you. I hope to talk to you soon."

"Me too."

The other line hung up instantly. Well, that was an easy two minutes killed.

-X-

"So what is it you'd like to discuss Canada?" Russia began.

"It's not really something I want to know. I-its more of Al's demand." He admitted.

Russia cocked his head to the said. "Is that so? And what would my lovely dearest wish to know?"

"That _somebody_ you were talking about when you two went to the park." Canada splattered easily. Russia stared for the longest moment which brought up Canada's list of defense. "I know, it sounds stupid but he's been really irritated by it. I mean when we went to the robotic convention thing this weekend he seemed really down that you wouldn't tell him who this person was. I mean, I know he can be an idiot and never like to admit when he's jealous and stuff but it really got him peeved. I completely understand that you'd like personal space about your life, I tried to explain that to him but he didn't really care." Canada didn't realize he was just beginning an amusing rant until he saw Russia had his elbow perched on the table to help him as his hand supported his head. He wielded a large grin that closed his eyes due to its size. "U-uhm. What is it?"

"That's what I like about your brother Canada." Russia sighed dreamily. "He demands knowledge as soon as he realizes he knows nothing about the subject. I mean, when he feels it will benefit him of course."

"Yeah, he's an idiot like that." The man slouched.

"Don't feel disappointed. You won't leave this trip empty handed." He said correcting his posture. "But I need to be sure of one thing; he really put you up to this?"

Canada shrugged as he pondered the question. "He's busy the rest of this month and he told me it was killing him not knowing the answer so just to get him to calm down I told him I'd come here."

"It bothered him that bad?"

"He said something about how he was curious about why you spent so much time here. I guess he doesn't believe all you're doing is work, or at least government work. He thinks you were…"

"Cheating on him?"

He shrugged again. "I-I don't like to get involved Russia, I really don't, but America was really beginning to think that was the case. I don't know how his mind functions but that was on the top of his list of his assumptions."

"There's more?"

"He also mentioned something about you devising some evil plan. I dunno. It's probably not best to ask me for-sure comments. I tried to help him end the day good by buying him beer and burgers."

"I see." Russia sat back on his chair. The waitress brought them their drinks in due time and left quickly to her other customers. "Evil plan?"

"Like I said, most of the memories are suppressed by alcohol. Don't take my solid words on that day."

"I understand but this is serious." Russia poured the bottle of vodka into his glass. He set the bottle down and kept his hands there as he watched the ice rise and fall in the alcohol. "I didn't think he'd let his imagination get the better of him like that. I'm actually worried now."

"Worried how?" Canada asked with a polite tone. "Did you think he wouldn't take you serious?"

"I didn't believe he would assume I was cheating on him. He's far too special for me to ever look at someone else the way I see him. Although," Russia took the glass and swayed it slightly, "if he can easily assume that, I hope he doesn't have the impression that I would easily give him up for another."

"I'm not trying to take side but I guess I can kind of see where Al is coming from too." Canada commented. "If I was dating someone and they were constantly running somewhere and working to the point that I barely could see them I'd start to question them too. No matter how honest they were."

"Da," Russia gulped down the drink and stared aimlessly at the background behind Canada. "I have been putting off him for a while even though I did try to dodge my government so I could be with him."

"That's completely understandable. I really believe your just working hard but it's not going to stop America from thinking otherwise."

"True," Russia knitted his eyebrows and rubbed his forehead in a sudden amount of stress he was trying to easily bring upon himself. "Ugh, and in the back of my mind I knew all along he would grow suspicion. I'm so ignorant for letting it go this long. I made my needs seem far more important than him. How could I ever think to do such a thing?"

"Now I wouldn't say that, eh. You have an impression you need to make, it's part of the job." _You got it all wrong Russia , you're pampering him with more attention than he deserves. You're completely off the hook here, really. Don't beat yourself for something America really doesn't need_. _It isn't your fault_.

"But I continuously let your brother aside for many days thinking he could somehow handle it. We've been separated for many years I grew the impression he was used to it and didn't need the attention as much everyday. I thought I'd take advantage of it so I could reach my goal. Now I come to realize he really does need my attention or else I'd be on the risk of loosing him."

What the hell was this? Did Russia even know what it was he was saying? Hell, if this wasn't true love Canada didn't know what was. Russia full-heartedly believed if he wasn't with America the way they used to be on Earth then it was the cause of a break up that will probably not happen. These two were literally a drama scene just waiting to happen. If this was recorded and he played it to the American but all he responded was that it had nothing to do with what he wanted then Canada would personally and thoroughly beat him up with his favorite hockey stick. He wouldn't even clean off the blood; it'd be a reminder of how much America is bullshitting about the situation.

"R-Russia you're being way to flattering about my brother. This seriously is not your fault."

"You're right, it's not my fault." Canada had a feeling that what he just said wasn't reassuring in any way possible.

"Then who are you blaming? America?"

"Nyet, what has he done to be blamed for?" Russia asked curiously with and abrupt tone. _Uh, I dunno, he gets pretty bitchey for stupid things. There're a lot of things you could blame him for. No really, just give me a pen and paper, I can make a whole list. _"Nyet, it's an issue I can solve. I've spoken to him anyways."

"Who?"

"A gentleman." Russia said with a sharp tone. "We received the chance to talk with one another after a while of his absence. I have to say I'm grateful he came around this time, I may have caused more problems with my relationship with America than was necessarily possible."

Canada ignored his internal arguments with Russia. "Did you get what you needed from them?"

"Yes and it's finally allowed me to have a schedule I can work around with. One that I suppose you can consider is more normal and doesn't seem too overworking."

"Okay, well that's not a terrible thing. I mean, he helped you out here."

"The arrogant man still left a dent…" Russia began mumbled some harsh words in his own tongue while biting his thumb nail. It really shocked Canada to know, just by this conversation, how much America meant to him. It seemed like one simple flaw that Russia never intentionally meant to cause in their relationship was like the end of the world.

"I know you probably don't like this person b-but who exactly is he?"

Russia's tension relaxed a moment as he watched Canada wait for his answer. "Someone I hope you never encounter."

"You make him sound like he's a bad influence or something."

"I've never wanted to meet him but he forced himself to become acquainted with me. I knew absolutely nothing good would come out of it. I knew it very _damn_ well." Russia's fist slammed to the table so harshly that Canada was surprised it didn't split in half. He'd never really heard Russia curse in English, it was a rare thing to ever hear and one would consider you lucky if you ever encountered such a thing. Canada was hoping that all this information would let America chill out. This was all true and honest material, how could he not grow sympathy for Russia? The nation slid his fingers across an eyebrow and waved the other hand. "My apologies Canada . I just really don't like thinking about him. I've had… unpleasant experiences. N-nothing sexual or anything like that, he just… angers me. A lot."

"It's alright Russia." Canada tried to help him back up emotionally. "You're an honest guy. There shouldn't be any reason for America to think your trying to damage your relationship and if he does think that I swear I'll do something to make him think otherwise."

The man smirked. "It's a pleasure you see too through my eyes. I appreciate your willingness to defend me."

"Of course!" He chirped. "I don't want anything drastic to happen in your relationship with Al. You really make him happy Russia, even if he can be a moron about it from time to time."

"Спасибо."

Russia promised himself that once he grabbed a hold of the Dove he was going to pop off its head.

-X-

Later that night Russia drove them back to his home. Canada hadn't realized how sleepy he was until he finally began walking towards his bedroom. The two waved each other a good night and disappeared into their rooms. Russia wandered into his office space that he claimed as his own. He liked the room because it was where his people would come in to register their stay. A good portion of his beginning time on Mars here was spent taking in peoples names and giving them their rooms. He walked behind the office table, stacked the papers together and shut off all the holographic screens. Behind him was a flat surface wall, the only wall in the room made fully out of metal. His hands pressed to the center of the frame where a light illuminated around the creased of his palm and fingers. The metal wall slid quickly to the side and revealed a large bedroom.

Russia stripped off his heavy coat and scarf. His fingers rubbed the layered of scars that interlaced between each other with no certain pattern over his neck. The room light as he lingered around its perimeter and edged for the phone. He grabbed a thin rectangular phone and slid his fingers over the number he knew by heart. The phone answered to his call.

"This is America ."

"You're a devious little creature America."

"What'd I do?"

"Sending your own brother to try and find out information that you desire. Is this a new game of foreplay I detect?"

"Oh yeah, 'cause I'm totally waiting in your house to screw you right now."

"You can be more creative with getting your needs." Russia chuckled. "I told you there was no need for you to worry about what I'm doing here."

"But you're always so busy," he complained. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."

"I'm not anymore." Russia informed.

"Huh?"

"I've just had an interesting meeting. Things are now slowing down here; it's been like that for a while. By next month I'll be on a regular schedule which includes my given opportunities to take days off."

"Serious! Don't fuck with me on this, man."

"I can almost spend a month at your house in a couple of weeks. It will literally just be you and me if that is what you wish." Russia could honestly say he could hear the large grin on America's face rip his face. He couldn't lie either to the fact that he didn't have much work hounding at him. The days would be spent easier with his beloved in his arms, just as it always did.

"You better bring a whole lot of condoms when you come over here."

"Would you like some of them to be artificially flavored as well?"

America had to laugh.

* * *

Translation:

Здравствуйте: hello  
друг: Friend  
Привіт (Ukrainian): hello


End file.
